Coeurs croisés
by calypso2158
Summary: Bonnie prends la décision de couper les liens affectifs qu' elle entretenait avec Damon, elle ne veut plus de son amitié. Quelle sera la réaction de Damon et de son impact sur leur relation ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fic j' espère quelle vous plaira et nhésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

Italique : Flashbacks

Chapitre 1 : La cassure.

**Bonnie se réveilla, les yeux bouffis par les larmes qui avaient coulées pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle était revenue vivante et en une seul morceau du royaume des ombres, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais elle avait reçue un gros coup à l'estomac et au coeur. Elle se repassa la scène de la veille et ne décolérait pas.**

_Bonnie, Elena, Stefan et Damon étaient au royaume des ombres._

__ L' arbre est sur le poin d'exploser, reculez tous ! S' écria Damon._

_L' action se déroula très vite. Le tronc de l' arbre se coupait en deux. Affolées Elena partit en courant sur la droite et Bonnie sur la gauche. Stefan accourut sur Elena pour lui éviter de se prendre l'impact de plein fouet mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui éviter une petite entaille sur la joue._

_Bonnie quand à elle sentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe. Un morceau de bois s' était enfonçé dans sa cuisse Mais une douleur plus forte encore l'a prit au coeur quand elle aperçut Damon agenouillé devant Elena l' air inquiet._

_Bonnie essaya de se relever mais n' y parvint pas._

__ Quelqu' un pourrait m' aider s'il vous plaît je n arrive pas à me relever. Bonnie haletait sous la douleur._

__ Tu peux bien attendre une minute Elena est bléssée._

_Bonnie était incrédule. Elle n avais jamais été égocentrique et était infiniment heureuse qu Elena soit saine et sauve mais la elle était abasourdie. C' est quand elle vit Stefan se relever et regarder Bonnie d un air inquiet puis s' approcher d elle qu' elle souffla._

__ Désolé Bonnie J' étais tellement inquiet pour Elena que je t ai oublié pendant quelque minutes. Dit tristement Stefan._

__ C' est pas grave Stefan je comprends, aide-moi juste à ma relever s' il te plaît._

_Bonnie comprenait parfaitement que Stefan ai été éffrayé pour Elena et ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle comprit alors que la colère qu' elle ressentait était envers Damon. Il était toujours aux côtés d Elena s assurant qu' elle aille bien._

__ Oh mon dieu Bonnie tu va bien ? Je suis désolée tu es partie si vite que je n' ai pas eu le temps de te reprendre la main quand le tronc est arrivé dit Elena._

__ Ce n' est pas grave, dit Bonnie, je ferai soigner çà à la pension._

_Elena était sincèrement désolée et inquiète pour son amie, ainsi que Stefan. Damon, lui, avait les yeux rivée sur Elena une main sur son dos et l autre sur son bras pour la rattraper au cas ou elle ne viendrait à flancher._

_Tout le chemin du retour se passa ainsi. Bonnie était comme un fantôme pour Damon._

_La blessure était superficielle, c' était le sang en quantité qui donnait une autre impression. Pendant que Mme Flowers désinfectait la jambe de Bonnie dans le salon Damon fit irruption._

__ Alors mon pinson on s' est fait une petite frayeur ?_

_Bonnie le regarda très froidement._

__ C' est pas comme si que c' était la première fois que je risquais ma vie répondit-elle glaçiale._

_Damon eut l' air surpris._

__ Je sais et je voulais d' ailleurs te remerci.._

__ Ecoute Damon je suis fatiguée alors bonne nuit et à demain._

_Le ton de Bonnie était froid comme la glace. Damon eut l' air bléssé d être rembarré de cette façon. Un peu plus tard Elena et Stefan lui fit la reflexion. Damon n' avait même pas daignié à demandé à Bonnie comment elle allait de toute la soirée alors qu' Elena et Stefan s' évertuait à se faire pardonner auprès de Bonnie leur manque d' attention._

**Dans son lit Bonnie s' était repassée toute la scène. Elle savait que Damon ne l' aimait pas, du moins pas comme elle l' aimait. Elle savait qu' Elena passerait toujours avant elle mais son amour pour lui était si fort qu' elle luis passait tout çà. Mais cette fois c' était la gifle, l' humiliation de trop. Bonnie aimait Damon certes mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et prit la décision de couper tout lien affectif avec lui. A partir d' aujourd' hui Damon serait le beau-frère de sa meilleure amie point finale.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La prise de conscience.

Bonnie se leva lentement, se prépara et descendit dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Elena et Meredith qui discutaient avec Mme Flowers.

_ Ma petite Bonnie, vous avez bien dormi ma chérie ?

_ Oui madame Flowers très bien mentit Bonnie.

Elena se leva pour faire un calin à son amie ainsi que Meredith.

_ Elena et moi allons faire un tour chez matt ce matin tu veux venir avec nous ? S' exclama Meredith.

_ Non merci je vais passer la journée chez mes parents aujourd' hui.

Meredith parut déçue mais comprit parfaitement que Bonnie ressentait le besoin d' aller voir sa famille.

_ On se retrouve ce soir alors, passe le bonjour à tes parents pour moi ma chérie dit Elena en enfilant une veste.

Elles partirent à la voiture de Matt qui était déjà dehors. Bien sûr Bonnie ne comptait pas passer la journée chez ses parents elle voulait juste être seule.

_ Alors le petit pinson on est de meilleure humeur ce matin j' espère.

Bonnie reconnut immédiatemment cette voix si dure et à la fois si sensuelle.

_ C' est pas le moment là Damon je dois aller voir ma famille.

Damon claqua violemment ses deux mains sur la table et fixa Bonnie.

_ Bon çà suffit. Elena et Stefan m' ont expliqué que je m' étais mal conduit hier avec toi et je m' en excuse d' accord et tu sais que je m' excuse très rarement. Alors on oublie cette histoire et on retourne à la normale façon de parler bien sûr.

Bonnie eut encore le souffle coupé par le sursaut que lui avait donné le bruit violent des mains de Damon contre la table et par ce qu' il venait de lui dire. Malgrès cela la rancoeur restait maîtresse.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Damon ce n' est pas qu' une simple histoire de manque d attention ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C' est plus compliqué que çà.

_ Et bien explique-moi alors. J' aime Elena c' est un secret pour personne même pas pour elle et pour mon frère. Ca me paraît évident que je m' inquièterait toujours plus pour elle que pour les autres, C' est ma princesse des ténèbres mon pinson tu le sais depuis le début çà.

Tout devint clair pour Bonnie. Elle sut qu' elle avait pris la bonne décision. Damon ne comprenait rien et ne voyait rien surtout. Il pensait que Bonnie avait juste eu un petit problème d' égo alors quelle essayait d' essuyer un chagrin d' amour. Elena serait toujours la femme qu' il aimerait et elle ne serait que le petit pinson avec qui il discute de temps en temps si il a envie de rire un peu. Et bien cela n' arrivera pas.

_ Que ce soit bien clair Damon. Je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour ce que tu a fait pour moi et pour mes amis. Tu es quelqu' un de courageux je suis la première à le reconnaître...

_ Mais, car il y a un mais dans ta phrase.

Damon voyait que Bonnie était bléssée, triste et en colère mais il voyait aussi qu' elle était résolue. Résolue à quoi il n' allait pas tarder à la savoir.

_ Mais je veux prendre mes distances avec toi, je ne veux plus qu' on soient amis.

Damon recut un coup de poing dans l estomac, du moins c' est l' impression qu' il avait. Il vit deux possibilités s' offrir à lui. Soit lui demander ce qui n' allait pas et la rassurer, lui dire que même s' il aimait Elena il considérait Bonnie comme une excellente amie voire sa meilleure, qu' il l' adorait soit il jouait le garçon indifférent et arrogant. Evidemment et comme d' habitude en ce qui concerne tout ce qui est dans les sentiments il fit le mauvais choix.

_ Oh mon petit pinson tu sais que tu ne tiendrais pas 24 heures sans me parler, tu me vénère trop pour cela, tu veux parier peut-être ?

_ Je ne parie rien du tout Damon car je ne joue pas, je resterai correcte avec toi, je te dirai bonjour et bonsoir mais cà s' arrête là.

Sur ce elle quitta la maison laissant Damon à ses reflexions.

Damon resta interdit quelque minutes. Il se demanda si Bonnie ne faisait pas un choc psychologique après les rudes épreuves qu' elle avait subie au royaume des ombres, ou si elle ne faisait pas une crise d' adolescence tardive, car pour Damon, Bonnie était une femme-enfant, un peu immature, enfantine, étourdie, loufoque mais elle s' était adréssée à lui d' une façon tellement adulte, tellement sûre d' elle comme si elle avait beaucoup gagné en maturité sans qu' il s' en aperçoive.

* * *

><p>Bonnie étais au centre ville de Fell' s Church à une terasse d' un petit café qui se trouvait près du centre commercial. Elle buvait un café crème en repensant à sa conversation avec Damon. Elle était finalement contente de cette discussion. Non seulement car elle à clairement pu annoncer ses intentions à Damon et aussi car celui-ci lui avait prouvé qu' elle avait raison. Elle était tant aveuglée par ses sentiments pour lui qu' elle ne voyait pas qu' il se moquait d' elle. Pour elle c' était Damon l' homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, qui l' avait sauvée a plusieurs reprises, qui était brave et courageux. Pour lui elle était Bonnie l' amie d' Elena, l' amie qui était là quand elle pouvait être utile ou quand on s' ennuyait. Elle était sûre de n' être rien de plus pour Damon.<p>

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu' elle n' entendit pas la personne tousser à coté d' elle pour se faire remarquer.

_ Excusez-moi cela vous dérange si je m' assois ?

Elle leva la tête et vit un homme grand, vu les formes qu' épousaient sa chemise il devait être musclé, les cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, barbe très légère et bien déssinée et un sourire très séduisant.

_ Heu non je vous en prie il n' y' a personne balbutia Bonnie.

_ Vous venez souvent dans ce café ? Demanda le mysterieux inconnu.

_ Je venais souvent avant avec mes amies mais ca faisait un moment que je n avais pas mis les pieds ici.

Bonnie se garda de dire que si elle ne venait plus c' était parce qu' elle était occupée à régler des problèmes de vampires, de kitsune, de royaume des ombres et d' autres choses surnaturelles.

_ Et vous, vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda timidement Bonnie.

_ Non c' est la première fois, il faut dire que je ne suis pas familier au monde des mortels.

Bonnie tressaillit. S' il n' était pas du monde des mortels d' ou venait-il ?

_ Je suis désolé j' aurais du commencer par me présenter comme le veut la coutûme. Je m' appelle Jared je suis un viel ami de Sage. S' expliqua l' homme.

_ Sage ? Vous venait du royaume des ombres ? Chuchota Bonnie

_ Oui, il m' a raconté votre aventure pour trouver la sphère d' Inari et j' avoue être très rarement impressionné après tout ce que j' ai vu mais là vraiment chapeau.

_ Merci dit doucement Bonnie

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne craignait pas cet homme qui se trouvait en face d' elle son instinct lui disait qu' il ne faisait pas partie des " mauvais ".

_ Si vous êtes du royaume des ombres et que vous avez entendu parler de moi c' est un hasard que vous me croisez ici ou c' était voulu ? Demanda soudain Bonnie.

L' homme lui fit un grand sourire et la regarda d' un air tendre.

_ A vrai dire on s' est déjà croisés au royaume. Lui répondit-il. Vous êtiez les " esclaves " de ce certain Damon et ton amie Elena distibuait ses bijoux à des enfants qui passaient au même endroit que vous. La deuxième fois que je t' ai vue tu te promenais encore au royaume et tu a offert un peu d' argent à une esclave et tu es entrée dans une confiserie ou on peut dire tu a fait une sortie spectaculaire.

Bonnie était un peu sonnée, cet étranger savait des détails sur elle alors qu elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et bien qu' elle n' avait pas spécialement peur de lui elle n' appréciait pas trop ce désavantage.

_ Vous avez l' air de savoir pas mal de choses sur moi dit Bonnie d' un air suspicieux.

_ Je sais pas mal de choses effectivement. Je sais que tu a 17 ans, que tu a une soeur, Mary. Je sais que tu a eu les prémonitions qui ont guidées tes amis à atteindre leur but et je sais que tu a un grand complexe d' inferiorité par rapport à tes amis.

Bonnie était scotchée. Non seulement il savait beaucoup de choses personnelles sur son compte mais en plus il n' hésitait pas à lui dire clairement ce qu' il pensait d' elle. Elle n' eut pas le temps de répondre a ce qu' il venait de lui dire.

_ Je sais surtout que tu te trompe à ce sujet. Tu n' a pas à te sentir inférieure à tes amis. D' après ce que Sage m' a dit tu est capable de faire preuve de courage et de sacrifice. Peu de gens ont ce mérite. Lui dit-il calmement.

_ Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout çà ? On ne se connaît pas. D' après ce que vous dîtes on s' est croiser deux fois et je n' étais pas particulièrement..

_ Particulièrment quoi ? La coupa Jared. Particulièrement à ton avantage ? Particulièrement interessante ? Permets-moi de t' affirmer le contraire. Je sais que la plupart des garçons auraient été subjugués par ton amie Elena et ses cheveux dorés mais moi je l' ai été par toi. Tu n' a pas de talent surnaturels comme Elena, tu n' a pas deux vampires prêts à mourir pour toi à tout moment et tu n' à pas été élevée par une famille de chasseurs de vampires qui t' a appris à te battre dès ton plus jeune âge comme ton amie Meredith. Tous tes amis sont partis là-bas avec au moins un avantage d' avance toi tu n en avais pas. Et pourtant tu ne t' es pas laissée démonter, tu a tenue bon et tu es même venue une deuxième fois dans le royaume des ombres pour quelqu' un d' autre qui plus est.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Au fond d' elle elle s' était déjà rendue compte de tout çà mais n' osait pas s attribuer ce mérite. Elle avait tenue jusqu' au bout certes mais parce qu il y' avait Meredith pour la soutenir lors de ses crises de nerfs, il y' avait Elena pour lui tenir la main.

_ C' est gentil de me dire çà mais sans mes amis je n' aurais pas tenue dix minutes là-bas.

_ Tu crois que tes amis auraient tenus dix minutes sans tes précieuses prémonitions ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.

_ La vérité, Bonnie, c est que tu m' intrigue énormément et que j' aimerais beaucoup apprendre à te connaître si tu me le permets. Tes amis t' aiment je ne doute pas une seule seconde de çà mais ils ne voient en toi encore qu' une enfant et qu' il faut guider. Ce n' est pas ce que j' ai vu chez toi Bonnie. Tu es une adulte Bonnie, tu a une personnalité candide masi pas enfantine. Et je dois avouer que c' est ce qui fait en grande partie ton charme.

Bonnie reçevait un tas de compliment de quelqu' un qu' elle connaissait depuis à peine vingt minutes. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle était certes flattée et rassurée d' entendre ces choses là mais elle était surtout embarassée. Sans savoir ce qu' il lui prit elle lança tout de go.

_ Je veux bien te laisser en savoir un peu plus pour moi à condition que tu m en dise un peu plus sur toi d abord. Tu vien de me décrire en quelque phrases alors que moi je connais juste ton prénom et que tu viens du royaume des ombres. Bonnie avait lançé cette phrase spontanément.

Elle le regretta quelques intants puis s' avoua être piquée par ce charmant jeune homme et désirait en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

_ Bien comme je t' ai dit je m' appelle Jared, je viens du royaume des ombres. J' ai 26 ans depuis 1462. Oui je suis un vampire, s' empressa-t-il de dire devant les grands yeux de Bonnie. J' ai travaillé pendant longtemps pour Sage ce qui nous liés d' une grande amitié au fil des années. Je suis né en Angleterre. J' ai perdu mes parents très jeune, mes frères et soeurs et moi-même on été recueilli par une famille qui s' est avéré être des vampires. quelques années après, j' avais 12 ans, je fut frappé d' une grave maladie qui n' avait pas d' antidote. Ma mère adoptive m' a fait boire mon sang pour me faire guérir ce qui est arrivé comme prévu. Ce qui n' était pas prévu c' est quand sortant respirer l' air frais dehors pour savourer ma guérison des étrangers étaient venus détruire notre village et tuer les gens qui y vivaient. Mes frères et soeurs furent tous assassinés moi y comprit. Mais ayant du sang de vampire dans mon système le poignard que j' ai reçu dans le coeur activa ma transformation. Ce qu 'il faut savoir c' est que c' est Inari qui avait ordonné la destruction de mon village car elle désirait s' y installer pour élaborer des plans pour le futur. Etant donc au courant de l' existence des vampires les étrangers ont réussi à assassiner mes parents adoptifs également. Ils avaient aussi pour ordre de nous emmenés en enfer pour faire passer nos âmes de l' autre côté et pas du bon. Sage était celui qui était chargés de nous transférer en enfer. Seulement entre temps je me suis réveillé me demandant ou j' étais. Sage eut pitié de moi et demanda à une sentinelle qui lui devait un énorme service d' annuler ma transformation en vampire et Sage m' a gardé avec lui quelque temps en secret. Après quelques années à vivre caché devant les portes des enfers je n' en pouvais plus, j' avais besoin de liberté. Après quatorze ans a vivre clandestinement Sage accepta de faire de moi un vampire et de me laisser partir. Bien sûr je venais souvent lui rendre visite et vice versa. Pour moi le royaume des ombres est un monde d' horreur, j' y' ai vu des choses inimaginables. Jusqu' à ce qu' un jour des siècles après mon arrivée là-bas surgit une petite rousse flamboyante débarque et me fascina. Lorsqu' elle quittat ce monde par un portail je me sentit plus seul qu' auparavant. Je ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole mais rien que de la regarder me réchauffait le coeur. Et je regrettait de ne pas m' être approché d elle et pria de toutes mes forces pour ne la voir ne serait-ce qu' une fois. Et jour comme par miracle alors que je me balladais dans les rues du royaume je la vit discuter avec une autre jeune fille. Je n' y croyait pas au début puis m' approchant un peu plus fut sur que c' était elle de nouveau. Elle fut enlevée par les autorités sans que je ne puisse l' aider. Puis un jour en allant voir Sage et lui parlant de ma rencontre il m' annonça qu' il connaissait cette petite rousse flamboyante. Et qu' elle était sur le chemin du retour pour le monde des mortels. Et trouvant le portail des deux mondes encore ouvert je m' y engouffra pour la suivre.

Bonnie eut le souffle couper. Elle ne savait sincèrement pas quoi dire, pleins d' émotions la traversèrent. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine elle en était sûre car elle avait les joues en feu. Elle fixa sur lui un regard profond et perçant et lui dit simplement.

_ Que veux-tu savoir de moi Jared ?

* * *

><p>Damon était dans la forêt cherchant un campeur ou un amateur de la nature comme déjeûner. Il pensait encore à sa conversation avec Bonnie. L' incompréhension faisait maintenant place à l' énervement. De quel droit Bonnie s' adressait-elle a lui sur ce ton et de quel droit décidait-elle si oui ou non il devait lui parler. Damon ne se l' admettait pas mais il était bléssé des paroles de son petit pinson et il se rassurait en se disant que ça lui passerait qu' elle était en état de choc et puis voila. Ce qui était sûr c' est qu' en rentrant ce soir, que Bonnie le veuille ou non ils allaient avoir une sacré conversation. Seulement il ne savait pas à quel point cette conversation allait le bouleverser...<p>

* * *

><p>La route était sombre. Seuls les phares de la voiture de Jared éclairait le bitume.<p>

_ Et voilà comment Elena a finit par vaincre Klaus. Dit joyeusement Bonnie.

Bonnie avait passée la journée avec ce charmant inconnu a lui raconter une partie de sa vie. Elle ne s' expliqua pas pourquoi elle se sentit si a l' aise en sa compagnie et assez en confiance pour dévoiler des choses intimes sur elle.

_ Oh la pension est juste là à droite dit-elle.

Jared tourna et s' arrêta juste devant la pension. Il souria à Bonnie.

_ J' ai passé une très bonne journée avec toi Bonnie. Dit-il avec douceur. J' espère sincèrement que tu acceptera de me revoir très bientôt ajouta-t-il.

_ Moi aussi dit Bonnie. Tu n' a qu' à me téléphoner et on se fixera un rendez-vous si tu veux.

_ Avec plaisir dit Jared. Passe une très bonne nuit Bonnie.

_ Toi aussi Jared.

Bonnie descendit de la voiture et dit au revoir à Jared de la main pendant qu' il repartait en sens inverse. Elle avait le coeur léger, elle avait vraiment passée une bonne journée et il fallait avouer qu' elle avait besoin de ce genre d' évènement dans sa vie tumultueuse. Elle entra dans la pension le sourire au lèvre et decida d' aller dans la cuisine et de se faire une infusion au miel avant de se coucher. Elle remarqua qu' Elena, Meredith et Matt n' étaient pas encore rentrés, elle remarqua aussi que Damon était assis à la table de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Damon était assis dans la cuisine attendant Bonnie. Elena lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt pour dire qu' elle et Meredith restaient passer la nuit chez Matt et reviendraient demain. Il entendit une voiture se garer devant la pension et reconnut la voix de Bonnie mais pas la voix masculine. Quelque minutes après Bonnie entra dans la cuisine.<p>

_ Qui était-ce ? Demanda froidement Damon.

_ Quelqu' un repliqua Bonnie sur le même ton.

Bonnie n' avait aucunement l' intention de lui parler de Jared, il pouvait toujours courir.

Damon la regarda durement.

_ On reviendra à ce " quelqu' un " plus tard. Je voudrais te parler de ta petite crise de ce matin. Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Premièrement on ne reviendra pas à ce " quelqu' un " car cela ne te regarde en rien, et deuxièmement ce n' était pas une petite crise j' étais sérieuse dit-elle sans même le regarder.

Damon ne s' arrêta pas sur cet affront.

_ Ecoute Bonnie je sais pas ce qui t' a pris ce matin. Mais si tu a quelque chose à me dire je suis prêt à t' écouter je te promets que je ne m' énerverais pas.

Damon avait parlé avec douceur. Il savait que le sarcasme énerverait davantage Bonnie. Et là maintenant il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle il était sincèrement préoccupait par ce qui la tracassait.

_ Le truc Damon c' est que je n' ai rien à te dire. J' ai été très claire avec toi ce matin, je veux m' éloigner de toi une bonne fois pour toute.

Bonnie avait gardé un ton froid et distant. Elle savait que ca énerverait Damon et contrairement à lui c' est exactement l' effet qu' elle voulait obtenir. Mais l' effet n' était pas obtenu, Damon était retourné.

_ Mais bon sang Bonnie dis-moi ce que j' ai fait bordel ! Dis-moi que j' essaie au moins de m' expliquer.

La voix de Damon était presque plaintive. Bonnie était touchée par le desarroi de la voix de Damon mais elle ne flanchait pas. Non elle avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus.

_ Je vais me répeter et ce sera la dernière fois Damon. Elle s' appuya sur la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je n' ai rien à te dire, je ne veux aucune explication, ce que je veux c' est que tu me laisse tranquille, ce que je veux c' est que tu comprenne qu' il ne s' agit pas d' une crise ni d' un état de choc. Je ne veux plus être ton amie, voilà ce que je veux Damon.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et alla directement dans sa chambre en emportant son infusion avec elle.

Damon fixait l' endroit ou se tenait Bonnie quelque secondes plus tôt. Et soudain elle le gifla. Bonnie ne piquait aucune crise, elle n' était pas ne état de choc. Bonnie était une fille spontanée voire insouciante et immature à ses yeux, mais il lui paraissait évident que sa décision était mûrement réfléchie. Elle le gifla une nouvelle fois. Ce matin Damon n avait pas comprit les paroles de Bonnie, ensuite ses mêmes paroles l' avait mis dans un êtat d' énervement et les dernières paroles qu' elle venait de prononçer fit place à un nouvel effet. Bonnie était sérieuse, elle ne voulait plus de son amitié et lui retirait la sienne, Bonnie ne voulait plus s' approcher de lui. C' est là que la prise de conscience le gifla encore une fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La confrontation.

Bonnie finissait de se préparait dans la salle de bain. Jared lui avait téléphonée en fin de matinée pour l' inviter cet après-midi. Elle avait répondu oui avec plaisir. Elle repensait aussi à sa conversation avec Damon. Elle avait été dure, froide et sans détour. Mais quiconque connaissait Damon savait que c' était la méthode à suivre pour être pris au sérieux. Elle repensait surtout à la façon dont il avait eu l' air bléssé par ces propos. Etait-il vraiment triste à l' idée de la perdre ? Bien sûr que non, pour Damon il n' y avait qu' Elena.

_ Bonnie il y' a quelqu' un pour toi ma chérie.

_ Merci beaucoup Mme Flowers pouvez-vous lui dire que j' arrive s' il vous plaît ?

Bonnie regarda sa montre. 14 heures 30. Oui c' était Jared. Elle descendit les marches après avoir pris sa veste et son sac à main. Arrivée devant la porte elle le vit.

_ Bonjour Jared, pile à l' heure dit-elle en souriant.

_ Bonjour Bonnie, je n' aurais pas voulu manquer une seule minute en ta compagnie lui répndit-il les yeux brillants.

Il luit tendit la main que Bonnie saisit avec douceur. Ils avaient prévus de faire un tour au parc de Fells Church puis de dîner au restaurant. Une journée qui s' annonçait agréable pour Bonnie. Seulement Bonnie ne le savait pas encore mais cette journée allait tourner au vinaigre.

* * *

><p>Damon regarda la voiture de Jared s' éloigner par la fenêtre de sa chambre. De cet inconnu il savait maintenant le prénom et la voiture qu' il conduisait. Ce qui était loin d' être suffisant pour lui. Sa conversation d' hier avec Bonnie le retournait encore. Bonnie le laissait tomber. Il ne l' interprétait pas autrement. Sauf que lui il ne la laissrait pas tomber. Il trouverait ce qui contrarie Bonnie au point qu' elle ne veuille même plus lui adresser la parole et résoudrait le problème. Le problème c' est que Damon était doué pour voir tout les petits détails comme le fait que Bonnie avait le rouge aux joues quand elle avait serré la main de ce Jared. Que le coeur de ce Jared battit plus vite quand il vit le visage de Bonnie. Damon était doué pour voir les petits détails mais il ne l' était pas pour voir ce qui crevait les yeux. L' amour que lui portait Bonnie.<p>

_ Damon je peux entrer ? Demanda Elena qui venait de frapper à sa porte.

_ Bien sûr ma princesse tu n' a pas à demander tu le sais.

Damon se hata de rejoindre Elena qui parut soucieuse.

_ Qu' est-ce qui ne va pas ma belle ?

_ C' est Stefan, il est distant avec moi depuis quelque jours, je vois qu' il y' a un truc qui ne va pas mais il ne veut pas me parler.

Damon aimait profondément Elena mais detestait quand elle manquait de tact. Elle savait qu' il était fou amoureux d' elle mais elle lui parlait de ses problèmes de couple avec son propre frère qui plus est. Malgrès cela il essayait de la rassurer.

_ Stefan est du genre martyr Elena tu le sais. Quand ca ne va pas il garde tout pour lui.

Damon detestait se l' avouer mais si lui et son frère avait bien une chose en commun en plus de l' amour qu' ils avaient pour Elena c' était cà.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de lui parler s' il te plaît ? J' aimerais le soulager mais si je ne sais pas quel est le problème je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

Elena savait que c' était beaucoup demander à Damon. Elle savait qu' il l' aimait et d' ailleurs elle l' aimait aussi mais son choix serait toujours Stefan et si Stefan était malheureux elle l' était aussi.

_ Oui ma princesse je vais essayer de trouver ce qui le tracasse répondit Damon.

Damon ne pouvait s' empêcher d' exaucer les moindres désirs d' Elena. Il savait que cela le rabaissait, qu' il devait avoir l' air d une serpillère mais ce que voulait Elena, Elena l' obtenait.

_ Au fait tu a vu le garçon qui est venu chercher Bonnie tout à l' heure ? Elle ne m' a même pas parlé de lui tu te rends compte ? Alors qu' on se dit tout. Dit Elena l' air incrédule.

Elena ne se rendit pas compte qu' elle avait choisi le pire moment pour parler de Bonnie et de son " nouvel ami ".

_ Ecoute je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon et de toute façon je m' en fous. Je vais aller voir Stefan et te dirais ce qu' il en est d' accord mon ange ?

Damon se surprit à préférer parler de Stefan à Elena plutôt que d' aborder le sujet Bonnie qui est censé être beaucoup moins délicat.

_ Oh merci Damon ! Je t' adore tu le sais çà ? Lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Damon la serra très fort à son tour mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Bonnie n' avait pas parlé de Jared à Elena, Pourquoi ? Peut-être car il était trop insignifiant pour parler de lui à ses amies ou peut-être parce qu' au contraire il...

_ Bon j' y vais dit Elena. A plus tard Damon.

Damon avait été interrompu dans ses pensées et tant mieux pour lui. Sur ce il alla voir Stefan.

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Jared se promenaient au bord de l' étang du parc de Fell' s Church.<p>

_ Et alors toi et Meredith avez pris la décision de rejoindre Elena au motel et laisser Matt avec Mme Flowers ?

_ Oui dit Bonnie. On voulait aller avec Elena au royaume des ombres.

Jared buvait chacune de ses paroles. Peu d' humains et d' êtres surnaturels d' ailleurs peuvent se vanter d' avoir vécu autant d' aventures en si peu de temps.

_ J' avoue que des fois je me dit que j' aurais aimé ne pas connaître les vampires, les kitsunes le monde surnaturel en général car ils m ont apportés beaucoup d' ennuis mais d' un autre côté j' aurasi beaucoup de mal à revenir à la normale. Vivre normalement et avoir pour seul but décrocher mon diplôme et avoir un métier me semble dérisoire aujourd' hui et un peu las.

Bonnie ressentait du soulagement à se confier de cette façon a quelqu' un. Bien que le sujet " DAMON " qui se trouve en haut de la pile ne fut pas abordé.

_ C' est tout à fait compréhensible. On veut toujours ce qu' on à pas. Moi j' ai grandi dans un monde surnaturel et je rêve d' avoir une vie normale, avec maison et tout le tralala banal. Dit tristement Jared.

_ Tu peux avoir tout çà non ? Tu n' es pas obligé de retourner au royaume des ombres ? Demanda soudainement Bonnie.

_ Non je n' ai pas d' obligations comme Sage, de toute façon à part lui je ne pense pas que ma disparition soit remarquée.

Bonnie avait oublié quelque secondes qu' il avait vécu caché pendant longtemps.

_ Tant mieux répondit Bonnie avec spontanéité.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jared. Le fait qu' elle soit contente qu' il puisse rester avec elle lui réchauffait le coeur. Il n' avait jamais ressenti çà pour personne. Il avait beaucoup d' affection pour Sage comme il en avait pour sa famille. Mais avec Bonnie c' était différent, il était un peu confus.

Bonnie, elle, avait une petite boule qui se formait au creux de l' estomac. Elle n' était pas amoureuse de Jared elle le connaissait depuis deux jours seulement et puis elle avait peut-être fait une croix sur Damon mais ses sentiments pour lui ne s' étaient pas envolés comme par magie. Mais un lien était en train de se créer entre elle et Jared ce n était pas vraiment de l' amour mais pas vraiment de l' amitié non plus. Il continuèrent de discuter un peu de tout et de rien et allèrent au restaurant.

* * *

><p>_ Stefan on peut parler deux minutes ?<p>

Damon avait trouvé Stefan dans les bois qui bordaient la pension.

_ J' aimerais être un peu seul en fait si çà ne te dérange pas trop répondit Stefan de mauvaise humeur.

_ En fait si ca me dérange. Ton caractère laisse perplexe quelque personnes ici et j' aimerais savoir pourquoi.

_ J' imagine que quand tu dis certaines personne tu parle d' Elena. Vous en êtes à parler de nos problèmes personnels maintenant ?

La voix de Stefan était amère et trahissait de la jalousie. Damon ressentait une certaine compensation a voir son frère ressentir ce que lui ressentait depuis deux ans mais il était aussi perplexe.

_ Pourquoi cela t' énerve-t-il ? Elena et moi on est pas proches que depuis hier il serait peut-être temps que tu te réveille. Dit Damon avec sarcasme.

Stefan lui lançât un regard meurtrier.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi proche. En fixant durement son frère.

Damon perdit peu à peu son masque sarcastique.

_ J' ai trouvé le journal d' Elena hier après-midi pendant qu' elle était chez Matt. Je lui avais acheté un cadeau pour son anniversaire et en cherchant une cachette j' ai trouvé la sienne. Dit Stefan qui semblait soit éclater de colère soit éclater en sanglot.

Damon repensa soudain aux paroles de Shinichi au paradis des kitsunes. D' après ce qu' il avait dit Elena écrivait tout ce qu elle vivait dans son journal, absolument tout.

_ Et que peut contenir ce journal pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

Damon essayait de rester de marbre avec beaucoup de mal.

_ Je sais ce qui s' est passé dans ce motel, je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés je ne sais combien de fois et je sais qu' elle est amoureuse de toi aussi.

Damon ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il était à la fois aux anges d' apprendre qu' Elena était amoureuse de lui et à la fois coupable de voir son frère dans cet état. Il savait qu' il était prêt à tout pour Elena mais voir son frère anéanti de cette façon le toucha plus qu' il ne pensait l' être.

_ Ecoute n' en veux pas trop à Elena d' accord. Elle était vulnérable et j' ai profité de la situation.

Damon ressenti le besoin de s' expliquer auprès de son frère.

_ Je ne lui en veux pas mais je ne suis pas comme toi Damon. Je serais incapable de la partager. C' est peut-être égoiste mais je la veux à moi seul ou pas du tout.

Damon se souvint avoir proposé à Elena d' être comme la princesse Guenièvre. Il accepterait qu' elle soit avec Stefan, qu' elle fasse sa vie avec lui mais il voulait qu' elle le garde lui aussi. Damon se foutait de passer au second plan pour Elena il voulait faire partie de sa vie c' est tout.

_ Je vais lui demander de choisir, Damon. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le tableau si elle t' aime tant qu' elle ne peut pas se passer de toi tu aura le champs libre car moi je ne l' accepterais pas.

Sur ce Stefan partit sans attendre une réponse de Damon. Damon savait que cela risquait de se produire. Si jamais Elena était réellement amoureuse de lui il savait que Stefan ne l' accepterait pas mais maintenant la question ne se posait plus, Elena l' aimait vraiment, peut-être pas autant que Stefan mais elle avait quand même succombée à son charme. Il y' a quelques minutes il était heureux d' apprendre qu' Elena l' aimait mais il ne pensait pas que voir Stefan malheureux comme çà le toucherait autant. Il avait passé tant d' années à le faire souffrir un maximum qu' il avait oublié qu' il aimait son frère. Il se mit sur le chemin de la pension en se disant qu' il s' occuperait de çà plus tard, il devait d' abord s' occuper d' un problème plus urgent pour lui. Une certaine rousse ne devait pas tarder à rentrer.

* * *

><p>La soirée s' était passée à merveille. Jared était d' une agréable compagnie, le dîner était succulent et Bonnie était aux anges. Jared avait beaucoup parlé de lui à la demande de Bonnie. C' était quelqu' un de foncièrement gentil, d' une grande élégance, d' une admirable bonté. Bonnie savait qu' elle ne mentait pas, elle avait l' habitude d' écouter son instinct et elle se trompait que très rarement. Bonnie ne put s' empêcher d' exprimer ce qu' elle ressentait.<p>

_ J' ai passé une excellente journée et de même pour cette soirée.

Jared était heureux d' entendre çà. Lui aussi avait passé un formidable moment en sa compagnie mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne pût se retenir plus longtemps.

_ Moi aussi Bonnie sincèrement mais je dois te demander quelque chose si tu ne veux pas me répondre il n' y' a pas de problèmes je comprendrais.

Bonnie se demandait ce qui pouvait tracasser Jared au point de paraître timide pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

_ Vas-y je t en prie dit-elle curieuse.

_ Comme je t' ai dit hier je t ai croisée deux fois au royaume des ombres et j' ai tout de suite remarqué de grandes qualités chez toi mais je n' ai pas pu m' empêcher de remarquer ton comportement avec le vampire qui était avec vous.

Bonnie était destabilisée. Le sujet tabou avait été mis sur la table.

_ Oui il s' appelle Damon, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

_ J' ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais il faudrai être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je te parle de ça car tu me plais beaucoup et rien de me ferais plus plasir que de passer plus de temps avec toi mais si ton coeur appartient déjà à quelqu' un je ne veux pas me mettre sur ton chemin.

Jared avait parlé d' une traîte. Il était clair qu' il était aussi mal à l' aise que Bonnie à cet instant. Bonnie quand à elle eut le souffle coupé. Déjà parce que Jared avait osé le premier pas pour parler d' un sujet délicat mais ses intentions n' étaient aucunement mal intentionnées. Il pensant à Bonnie avant lui.

_ Il n' y' a rien entre Damon et moi Jared. Je ne vais pas te mentir j' ai ressentit quelque sentiments pour lui mais c' est terminé. C' était comme un coup de coeur pas plus.

Bonnie avait dit çà comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même que c' était vrai bien qu' elle savait que ce n' était malheureusement pas le cas. Elle ne s' était peut-être pas convaincue mais elle avait visiblement réussie à convaincre Jared.

_ D' accord répondit Jared soulagé. Je voulais juste être sûr de ne pas te mettre dans une situation périlleuse.

_ Ne t inquiète pas il n' y'a pas de problèmes. La situation est parfaitement claire avec Damon.

Bonnie culpabilisait un peu de mentir à Jared. En même temps elle ne mentait pas tant que çà, elle avait tiré un trait sur sa pseudo relation avec Damon et ce n' était peut-être pas clair pour lui mais çà l' était pour elle. Cette pensée la réconforta un peu vis-à-vis de Jared. Sur ce ils décidèrent de faire une dernière petite ballade avant de rentrer histoire de partager un dernier petit moment tranquille ensemble avant le retour de Bonnie. Un moment tranquille qui allait être le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

><p>Damon venait de rentrer à la pension. Il s' aperçut que Bonnie n' était toujours pas rentrée ce qui l' énerva davantage de sa conversation avec Stefan. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et vit Elena assise sur son lit.<p>

_ Oh Damon je t' attendais il faut qu' on parle.

Elle avait pleuré c' était évident, ce qui brisa un peu le coeur de Damon.

_ Qu' est ce qu' il y' a ma princesse ?

_ Stefan et moi nous nous sommes disputés c' était horrible. Il a découvert ce qu' il s' est passé entre nous au motel et au royaume des ombres, il a lu mon journal Damon ! Il était tellement en colère. Il m' a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi. Que si je le choisissais lui je ne devais plus te voir qu' il ne le supporterais pas. Comment je peux faire ce choix Damon ? Bien sûr que je l' aime mais l' idée de ne plus te voir c' est..

Elena était tout simplement hystérique. Pleurant à chaude larme, s' arrachant presque les cheveux tellement elle gesticulait.

_ Doucement mon ange calme toi ca va aller.

Damon la serra dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

_ Stefan n' a jamais vraiment été prêteur tu sais. Dit Damon en riant pour détendre l' atmosphère.

_ C' est pas le moment de plaisanter là Damon.

_ Je sais mon ange.

_ Ecoute j ai besoin de réfléchir d' accord. J' ai besoin d' être un peu seule. Je vais manger un morceau à la cuisine et je vais passer la nuit chez ma tante Judith.

_ D' accord répondit simplement Damon

Elena quittat la chambre de Damon. Il s' assit sur son lit et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait envie de rire plus qu' autre chose à cet instant. Il était un vampire de plusieurs siècle d' existence et pourtant il avait des problèmes si humains. Il n' eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions quand il entendit un bruit de porte s' ouvir et qu' il reconnut la voix de Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie entra dans la cuisine accompagnée de Jared.<p>

_ Merci beaucoup pour aujourd' hui Jared je me suis beaucoup amusée dit gaiement Bonnie.

_ Moi aussi répondit Jared. J' espère qu' on aura rapidement l' occasion de remettre çà.

_ Hum Hum.

Bonnie se retourna vivement elle n' avait pas vue Elena assise à la table de la cuisine qui était en train de dîner tranquillement.

_ Oh excuse-moi Elena je ne t' avais pas vue. Heu je te présente Jared Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier.

Bonnie était un peu génée. Certes Elena avait beaucoup changé depuis que Stefan était rentré dans sa vie mais Bonnie n' avait pas oublié l' ancienne Elena qui portait des jugements sur tout et tout le monde et pria intérieurement pour que cette partir d' Elena s' était évaporée.

_ Enchantée Jared je m' appelle Elena dit celle-ci en souriant.

_ Enchanté Elena, Bonnie m' a beaucoup parlé de toi dit polimment Jared.

_ En bien j' espère répliqua Elena en lançant un clin d' oeil et un sourire bienveillant à Bonnie.

Ni Jared, ni Bonnie n' eurent le temps de répondre quand une voix retentit.

_ Je crois que les présentation ne sont pas terminées.

Damon surgit dans la cusinie, un sourire narquois fixant Jared.

_ Je m' appelle Damon je suppose que Bonnie a du te parler de moi.

Bonnie ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle regardait Jared d' un air désolé. Elle sentait que la situation allait déraper.

_ Moi c' est Jared et oui Bonnie m' a parlé de toi, en bien d' ailleurs.

Jared sourit à Bonnie. Son sourire disait " ne t' inquiète pas j' ai compris le genre ".

_ Bon c' est pas tout mais moi je suis un peu fatiguée dit Bonnie en lançant à Jared un regard complice.

_ Je vais donc te laisser Bonnie je t' appellerai bientôt promit Jared.

_ Attendez rien ne presse asseyons-nous histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance tous ensemble dit Damon.

Damon prit Bonnie par le bras et la fit s' asseoir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_ Tu vois Jared continua Damon, Bonnie a traversé quelques épreuves difficiles et elle est quelque peu vulnérable, alors sans vouloir te vexer j' aime savoir avec qui elle traîne.

Il regarda Jared avec un air de défi.

_ Attends Damon tu te prends pour qui là ? Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité je te signale ! Aux dernières nouvelles je vois qui je veux, quand je veux. Alors je te prierais de nous laisser tranquille Jared et moi.

Bonnie était hors d' elle. Damon qui s' infiltre dans sa vie personnelle et puis quoi encore ?

_ Ecoute mon petit pinson j' ai le droit de m' inquiéter pour toi non ? Je veux juste sav...

_ Arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules Damon. J' ai été claire avec toi hier, c' est comme çà que tu comprends le message ? Je te dis que je ne veux plus te parler et toi tu comprends " je dois me mêler de sa vie personnelle ". Juste fous-moi la paix Damon.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Bonnie je me fous de ce qu tu me dis c' est bien clair ? Ne me demande pas de rester sans rien dire alors que je te vois jouer à la bimbo pour un mec que tu connais a p...

Damon traversa la cuisine et s' étala par terre de tout son long. Jared lui avait fonçé droit dessus et lui avait envoyé un poing dans la figure magistral.

_ J' ai de la place chez moi si tu ne veux pas rester ici ce soir Bonnie dit Jared encore énervé.

Il s' était garder de dire à Damon de ce qu il pensait de lui par égards pour Bonnie. Mais lorsque celui-ci l' avait insultée il avait perdu tout son sang froid.

_ Avec plaisir répondit Bonnie.

Damon n' eut pas le temps de les rattraper tant il avait du mal à se relever. Non seulement il n avait pas réussi à faire plier ce connard qui eloignait Bonnie de lui mais en plus il l' avait humilié devant elle. Il se jura de se venger. Lui vivant jamais il n' aurait Bonnie. Pendant qu' il maudissait Jared intérieurement il avait complètement oublié la présence d' Elena. Elena qui n' avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et qui avait surtout remarqué avec stupeur la jalousie de Damon. Elena aimait Stefan c' était une certitude mais elle aimait aussi Damon et elle ne le laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir amoureux de Bonnie et elle ferait tout pour empêcher cela.

Voila j' espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! N' hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me donner vos conseils. Bisous à tous B.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d' abord je tiens à remercier d3lyciious, PopGame et just miss-bibinou pour leur review qui m' ont fait très plaisir. J' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous B.

Chapitre 4 : La trahison.

Bonnie était dans le salon de Jared, assise sur un fauteul pendant qu' il était dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un café. Elle avait passée une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec lui des évènements de la veille. Jared avait peur que Bonnie soit déçue lorsqu' il avait bondit sur Damon mais elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout au contraire. Bonnie était contente qu' il ai prit sa défense. Damon l' avait insultée de bimbo. Elle n' en revenait toujours pas. Sans arrogance si Bonnie se reconnaissait quelque chose à elle-même c' est qu' elle n' avait rien d' une bêcheuse. Elle s' habillait toujours avec simplicité et ne passait jamais plus de dix minutes à se maquiller et se coiffer.

_ Et un café pour mademoiselle dit Jared en entrant dans le salon.

_ Merci ca va me réveiller dit Bonnie en étouffant un baillement.

Bonnie était fatiguée car elle n' avait pas beaucoup dormi bien que le lit était très confortable. Le lendemain de sa sortie du royaume des ombres Jared avait trouvé cette jolie maison à la limite de la sortie de Fell' s Church. Toutes les pièces était spacieuses et chaleureuses. Les quatres chambres étaient magnifique à voir. Comme quoi la persuasion des vampires était vraiment un cadeau de la nature. Jared avait une grande chambre verte, très belle et acceuillante. Bonnie avait dormie dans une chambre jaune qui lui rappelait sa chambre chez lady Ulma.

_ Jared je tiens encore à te remercier d' avoir pris ma défense hier soir dit Bonnie.

_ C' est normal ne me remercie pas mais je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiet pour toi. Moi je saurais me débrouiller s' il cherche à s' en prendre à moi mais s' il s' en prend à toi pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Demanda Jared inquiet.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas. Meredith et Matt rentre aujourd' hui et avec Stefan et Elena ils ne laisseront pas Damon m' approcher le rassura Bonnie.

_ Tu a vraiment de très bons amis tu le sais çà ?

_ Oui j' ai beaucoup de chance. Matt, meredith, Elena et moi on se connait depuis la maternelle on est comme les cinq doigts de la main et on se soutiendra toujours.

_ Me voila rassuré souffla Jared.

Oui Bonnie avait de très bons amis sur qui elle pouvait compter elle le savait. Par contre elle ne savait pas encore qu' un de ses amis ne serait plus là pour la soutenir.

* * *

><p>Damon avait passé une nuit blanche. Il cherchait comment s' en prendre à Jared. Celui-ci l' avait mis K-O d' un seul coup de poing hier soir. Niveau force il ne faisait pas le poids, la seule façon de faire capituler Jared était de se montrer malin du moins encore plus que lui. Il descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre Matt et Meredith qui venaient de rentrer. Meredith était sur les genoux de Matt tout en prenant son déjeûner. Ce n' était un secret pour personne que les choses n' allaient plus entre Meredith et Alaric et que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre Meredith et Matt. C' était juste une question de temps se dit Damon. Mais Damon ne s' attarda pas sur eux, ses yeux se rivèrent rapidement sur Elena qui était assise en face d' eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.<p>

_ Hey Damon, Elena nous à raconté pour hier soir. Depuis quand tu inspecte les petits copains de Bonnie ? Lança Meredith amusée.

_ Depuis quand cela te regarde Van Helsing ? Dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Oui depuis que Damon avait appris que Meredith était une chasseuse de vampires il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de la surnommée Van Helsing ce qui avait le don d' agaçer celle-ci.

_ Arrête de l' appeler comme çà ! S' énerva Matt.

_ Oh toi la blatte me lance pas c' est pas le moment d' accord.

Damon était prêt à flinguer tout le monde dans la maison tant il était de mauvais humeur. Heureuement pour lui Stefan n' était toujours pas revenu.

_ Bon je crois qu' on va y' aller nous ce n' est visiblement pas le jour pour être dans les pattes de Damon dit Meredith en se levant.

_ Oui je crois aussi dit Matt. Salut Elena à bientôt.

Sur ce ils quittèrent la pension.

_ Excuse-moi Damon si j' avais su qu' ils allaient réagir comme çà je n' aurait rien dit.

Elena avait dit cela d' un ton faussement désolé. Elle savait parfaitement que Meredith ne pourrait pas s' empêcher de taquiner Damon et c' était exactement ce qu' elle voulait.

_ Ce n' est pas grave mon ange dit tendrement Damon. Au fait tu a des nouvelles de Stefan ?

_ Non malheureusement. J' ai essayé de l' appeler plusieurs fois et j ai laissé plusieurs messages mais ils ne m'a pas rappelée.

Elena était sérieusement inquiète pour sa relation avec Stefan. Elle l' aimait par dessus-tout et refusait de le perdre. Mais hier elle avait été bléssée dans son orgueil. Stefan passerait toujours en premier pour elle mais il ne lui suffisait pas, elle voulait Damon aussi et elle ne voulait pas se passer de lui. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Bonnie était amoureuse de Damon mais elle ne s' en préoccupait guère car elle savait que Damon n' aimait qu' elle. Mais quand elle s' était aperçut que Damon avait développé des sentiments pour Bonnie elle crut que tout était en train de s' éffondrer autour d' elle. Damon était à elle. Bonnie pouvait avoir n' importe qui d' autre elle s' en fichait mais elle n' aurait pas Damon. Le plan d' Elena ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>Bonnie finissait de remettre de l' ordre dans la chambre ou elle avait dormi. Jared n' allait pas tarder à la ramener à la pension. Quand Jared lui avait proposé de rester la journée ici si elle le voulait elle avait hésité. Elle était tenté de rester avec lui ou elle se sentait en sécurité mais avait finalement décider de rentrer. Elle voulait affronter Damon le plus tôt possible histoire d' être débarassée du stress qu' elle ressentait à l' idée de le croiser.<p>

_ Je comprends mais si il y' a un problème oi si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité n' hésite pas à m' appeler d' accord je viendrais tout de suite te chercher lui dit gentimment Jared.

Bonnie était rassurée. Si jamais les choses se corsaient à la pension elle avait un endroit sûr ou aller et quelqu' un d' assez puissant pour la protéger. Elle avait vu aussi la force de Jared et savait que Damon n' essairait certainement pas d' agresser Jared pour l instant. Cela dit elle connaissait la determination de Damon et était sûre qu' il ne s' arrêterait pas là.

_ De tout façon comme je t' ai dit Matt et Meredith rentre aujourd' hui et Elena est à la pension je ne serai pas seule alors ne t' en fais pas tout ira bien.

Bonnie ne savait pas encore que Matt et Meredith avaient déjà désertés les lieux et ne savait pas non plus que sa crainte de voir l' ancienne Elena réapparaître s' était réalisée mais elle s' en apercevrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p>_ Tu sais Damon tu ne devrais pas traîter Bonnie comme çà. Si elle fait des erreurs laisse là faire c' est la meilleure façon d' apprendre.<p>

Elena essayait de raisonner Damon qui était d' une humeur toujours aussi massacrante.

_ Qu' est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que si elle sort avec un abruti on la laisse faire juste pour qu' elle apprenne ?.

Damon se rendit compte combien la situation était pathétique. Lui et Elena parlait de Bonnie comme deux parents discuteraient de leur fille adolescente. Ce qu' il ne savait pas c' est que c' était le but d' Elena. Elle voulait qu' il la voit comme une adolescente et pas une femme.

_ Mais c' est Bonnie, Damon. Elle a toujours été comme çà. Elle pense avoir trouvé l' homme parfait, le bon, elle se trompe et elle se relève un peu plus forte à chaque fois. Fais-moi confiance je la connais pas coeur. Laisse la tranquille, elle et son Jared je te promets que ça ne durera pas.

_ Peut-être mais cela n' explique pas pourquoi elle ne veut plus me parler dit Damon un peu plus calme.

_ Cà aussi çà passera ne t' inquiète pas. Elle à surement besoin de passer par là pour se prouver qu' elle est capable de te tenir tête, pour se rassurer. Je suis sûre qu' elle reviendra vite vers toi en s' excusant pour son comportement.

Damon eut l' air soulagé. Après tout Elena connaissait Bonnie depuis l' enfance elle était mieux plaçée que lui pour prédire les réactions de Bonnie.

_ Oui tu a raison, dit Damon, mais je vais quand même garder un oeil sur ce petit con là.

Elena jubilait intérieurement. Elle pouvait lui dire qu' elle était la réincarnation de Mère Thérésa il l' a croirait sur parole. Elle avait réussie à convaincre Damon il ne lui restait plus qu' à convaincre Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Jared se gara devant la pension. Bonnie respira profondément comme pour se donner du courage avant d' entrer.<p>

_ N' oublie pas surtout, au moindre problème tu sais ou me joindre d' accord ?

_ Oui je n' hésiterais pas. De toute façon on se voit demain je te dirais comment çà c' est passé.

Jared hésita puis se lançat. Il s' approcha lentement de Bonnie et voyant qu' elle ne protestait pas posa sa main droite tendrement sur ses cheveux et approcha doucement son visage de sa main gauche et l' embrassa.

Le temps s' était arrêté pour Bonnie. Jared était en train de l' embrasser et ce avec une tendresse indescriptible. Elle se laissa aller corps et âme dans ce baiser qui lui fit tant de bien. Elle ne pensait plus à Damon, elle ne pensait plus à sa vie qui était si mouvementée ces temps-ci elle ne pensait qu' à la chaleur des lèvres de Jared et à la douceur de sa langue. A son plus grand malheur Jared mit fin au baiser.

_ Je suis peut-être maître dans l' art de retenir ma respiration mais pas toi dit Jared en riant.

Effectivement Bonnie se rendit compte qu' elle n' avait presque plus d' air et riait aussi. Elle eut soudain l' air gênée. Jared s' en rendit compte.

_ Je suis désolé, peut-être que c' est trop tôt.

_ Non pas du tout, enfin peut-être un peu mais ca ne me dérange pas bien au contraire.

Elle savait qu' elle était maladroite mais ç' à n' avait aucune importante pour elle là maintenant. Elle était sur un petit nuage.

_ Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis lui dit Jared.

_ Merci dit Bonnie d' une toute petite voix. Je vais y' aller si j' attends plus longtemps je vais perdre le peu de courage que tu m' a donné.

_ Ca va aller Bonnie ne t' inquiète pas. Je viens te chercher demain comme convenu.

_ D' accord à demain.

Elle hésita puis se lança. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres et sortit en vitesse de la voiture. Jared rentra chez lui sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour Bonnie, Damon qui était parti se chercher de quoi manger n' avait pas assisté à la scène. Mais la scène n' avait pas échappé à une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus.

* * *

><p>Damon lâcha le campeur qu' il venait de vider de son sang. Il repensa aux paroles d' Elena. Bonnie ne lui en voulait pas vraiment elle essayait juste de se prouver quelque chose. Il savait depuis le début que Bonnie faisait juste une crise. Elena ne lui aurait pas confirmé cela si elle pensait le contraire, elle aimait Bonnie comme une soeur et il savait aujourd' hui qu' elle l' aimait lui aussi. Oui Elena voulait Le voir heureux autant qu' il voulait la voir heureuse il n' en doutait pas. Cependant il ne lacherait pas Jared tant qu' il tournera autour de Bonnie. Elena lui a dit qu' elle apprendrait comme çà. Certes mais si Bonnie devait se casser la figure il serait là pour la rattraper et ferait payer cher à ce Jared d' avoir brisé le coeur de son petit pinson.<p>

_ Je vois que tu t' es fait un petit festin.

Damon se retourna. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu' il n' avait pas entendu quelqu' un approcher.

_ Stefan tiens donc. Tu es au courant qu' il y' a une certaine personne qui se fait un sang d' encre à la pension de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ? Lançat Damon avec sarcasme.

_ Si cette personne c' est toi tu m' en vois fort étonné lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Stefan évitait de parler d' Elena, il ne voulait pas parler d' elle avec son frère. Mais Damon n' abandonna pas si facilement.

_ Ecoute frérot Elena était dans un état pas possible hier soir. Elle t' aime et elle à besoin de toi. Alors va la rejoindre parce que c' est toi qu' elle veut.

Damon détestait dire çà à Stefan. Il aimait Elena plus que tout mais savait qu' elle serait malheureuse à en crever sans Stefan. Et pour Damon le bonheur d' Elena passait avant le sien.

_ Elle refuse d' arrêter de te voir. Elle m' a dit qu' elle m' aimait mais qu' elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter de te voir. Alors j' irais voir Elena mais pour lui dire que c' est terminé. Et je tiens à te dire que je m' en vais dès ce soir. J' en ai fini de cette vie ici. J' aime Elena plus que tout au monde mais elle ne m' aime pas comme je l' aime et toi tu m' a trahi en profitant de mon absence pour gagner son coeur. Alors je te demande qu' une seule chose je crois que tu me dois bien çà. Je te demande de ne jamais essayer de me retrouver. J' en ai fini avec Elena, j' en ai fini avec ma vie à Fell' s Church et j' en ai fini avec toi.

Damon n' eut pas le temps de répondre. Stefan lui avait sauté dessus et brisé la nuque. Damon était tombée inerte sur le sol et n' entendit pas son frère lui dire avant de partir.

_ Je t' aime Damon mais je ne peux plus te pardonner.

Et Stefan s' en partit laissant son frère qui se réveillerait dans quelques heures avec une légère douleur à la nuque mais une blessure au coeur qui ne guérirait probablement jamais.

* * *

><p>Bonnie venait de rentrer dans la pension. Elena l' attendait dans le salon.<p>

_ Oh Bonnie je suis contente de te voir, j' ai cru que tu ne rentrerais pas avant je ne sais combien de temps.

_ Eh bien non je suis de retour, il faut bien que j' affronte la situation dit Bonnie en serrant Elena dans ses bras.

Elena avait vu le baiser échangé entre Bonnie et Jared et comptait bien s' en servir à son avantage.

_ Alors quel goût ont les lèvres de Jared ? Lançat Elena avec malice.

Bonnie ecarquillat les yeux.

_ Oh c' est pas grave je n' en parlerais pas à Damon la rassura Elena

_ Je me fous de ce que pense Damon. Tu sais Elena, Jared est un homme super je sais qu' on se connaît que depuis trois jours mais c' est comme si on...

_ Et tu n' a pas à te justifier auprès de moi ni auprès de personne d' ailleurs la coupa Elena.

Bonnie se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-ell toujours peur qu' Elena la juge. C' était sa meilleure amie elle la soutiendrait quoi qu' il arrive.

_ Si tu es bien avec ce garçon c' est le principal Bonnie et franchement il a l' air super comme tu dis dit-elle en lui prenant les mains et en sautillant joyeusement.

_ Merci Elena tu sais je pense que tu pourrais très bien t' entendre avec lui.

_ Je n' en doute pas.

_ Tu sais, reprit Elena, tu a raison de tenir tête à Damon. Il te traîte comme une gamine. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es une adulte qui saît prendre ses propres décisions et en assumer les conséquences.

Elena avait remarqué que Bonnie avait gagné énormément en maturité et elle en était d' ailleurs heureuse pour son amie. Mais cette maturité la desservait auprès de Damon. Il ne devait pas s' aperçevoir de ce changement et elle savait exactement comment s' y prendre.

_ Je le sais et je n' ai pas une seule seconde l' intention de capituler devant Damon. S' il pense que je vais changer d' avis je ne lui conseille pas de faire la grève de la fin jusque là dit Bonnie avec assurance.

_ Tu sais il est persuadé que tu nous fait une crise d' adolescence. Il pense que tu va te ramasser avec Jared et que tu reviendras en le suppliant de te pardonner.

_ Quoi non mais attends il ne se prends vraiment pas pour moins que rien. Jamais je ne m' excuserais auprès de lui je n' ai aucune raison de le faire d' ailleurs. Bonnie était en rage.

_ Je sais c' est pour çà que je te dis que tu a raison de lui tenir tête. Il finira par lacher l' affaire crois-moi, tu sais que je suis de ton côté Bonnie.

_ Oui je le sais, je serais toujours du tien aussi Elena.

_ Je le sais ma Bonnie. Par contre pas un mot à Damon s' il te plaît, il risque de m' en vouloir s' il sait que je te soutiens dans cette histoire dit Elena avec des yeux suppliant.

_ Non ne t' inquiète pas ca restera entre nous lui affirma Bonnie.

_ Merci Bonnie dit Elena en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elena était fière d' elle. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Damon croirait toujours à la théorie de la petite crise passagère et Bonnie serait de plus en plus en colère contre Damon et de plus en plus déterminée à en finir avec lui. Le fossé se creuserait encore plus entre eux.

Bonnie était sur le point de lui demander ou étaient passée Matt et Meredith quand la porte d' entrée s' ouvrit.

_ Stefan ! Cria Elena en lui sautant au cou.

Il la repoussa doucement.

_ On peut parler ?

_ Bien sûr, viens on va dans la cuisine.

Bonnie resta dans le salon comprenant que c' était une conversation privée. Elle se dit qu' Elena avait beaucoup de chance d' avoir trouvée Stefan. C' était un homme bon et admirable et il ne pouvait qu' avoir un effet positif sur Elena mais elle déchanta quand elle entendit soudain.

_ Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire çà !

Bonnie se leva d un bond se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle colla son oreille sur la porte de la cuisine.

_ Tu l' aime Elena ! Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. J' aurais pu te pardonner le fait que toi et Damon vous vous soyez embrassés à plusieurs reprises. Mais que tu l' aime au point de ne pas pouvoir arrêter de le voir pour moi çà je ne peux pas.

_ Mais c' est toi que je veux Stefan. Oui j' aime Damon je te l' ai avoué mais c' est toi l' homme de ma vie je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Elena pleurait, hurlait. Bonnie était prête à parier qu' elle était à genoux devant Stefan.

_ Le problème c' est que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui non plus. Je suis désolé Elena toi et moi c' est terminé.

_ Stefan non ! Je t' en supplie reviens !

Elena éclata en sanglot. N' entendant plus la voix de Stefan, Bonnie en conclut qu' il était parti. Elle entra tout doucement dans la cuisine et vit Elena assise par terre en tailleurs la tête dans les mains sanglotant comme pas permis.

_ Oh Elena viens là.

Bonnie s' agenouilla et prit Elena dans ses bras. Son couple modèle avait explosé elle n' en revenait pas. Elena était tombée amoureuse de Damon ce qu' elle soupçonnait depuis un moment maintenant mais elle ne pensait pas que c' était au point de risquer sa relation avec Stefan.

_ Je suis désolée Elena mais je suis là d' accord je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

_ Il est parti Bonnie. Il est parti il m' a laissée comment il peut me faire çà ? Pleura Elena.

_ Il reviendra j' en suis sûre. Je n' ai jamais vu un tel amour il ne peut pas s' en détourner.

La vérité c' est que Bonnie n' en avait aucune idée mais elle se voyait mal dire çà à Elena maintenant vu son état. Elena avait trahi Stefan et Bonnie savait de quoi la rancoeur était capable. Pour être tout à fait franche il était probable que Stefan ne revienne jamais.

Bonnie resta plusieurs heures dans cette cuisine à bercer Elena pour lui faire sécher ses pleurs.

_ Je crois que je vais aller essayer de dormir dit Elena en se dégageant des bras de Bonnie.

_ D' accord. Tu es sûre que c' a va aller ? Je peux dormir avec toi si tu veux.

_ Non merci j' ai besoin d' être un peu seule Bonnie.

Bonnie regarda Elena monter les escaliers. Au même moment son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha sans même regarder qui c' était.

_ Allo ?

_ Bonnie c' est Jared je voulais juste m' assurer que tu aille bien.

_ Moi ca va mais ce n' est pas le cas de tout le monde ici dit tristement Bonnie.

Elle lui expliqua sa conversation avec Elena et l' incident qui avait eu lieu juste après.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire j' aimerais tant l' aider mais qu' est-ce que je peux faire dans un moment pareil ?

_ Tu ne peux rien faire. Ton amie a le coeur brisé à part être là pour elle il ne te reste qu' à attendre.

_ Je crois que tu a raison. Tu me manques j' ai hâte de te voir demain.

_ Moi aussi Bonnie.

Bonnie culpabilisait. Elle s' en voulait d' être si heureuse en pensant à Jared alors que la vie de son amie venait de voler en éclat. Décidemment le bonheur ne voulait pas d' elle, à croire qu' elle n' y avait pas le droit. Soudain elle entendit la porte d' entrée s' ouvrir et reconnut la voix de Damon.

_ Bordel si je le croise...

Bonnie montat en vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas voir Damon, pas ce soir. Non elle pouvait pas, elle était prête à lui faire face mais la rupture d' Elena et Stefan plus les heures à consoler Elena l' avait épuisé. Elle n' avait plus de forces pour affronter Damon aujourd' hui.

Quelque minutes après Bonnie était sous ses couvertures bien au chaud. Elle pensa à Elena avant de s' endormir, à quel point elle était dévastée du départ de Stefan. Leur amour idyllique s' était stoppé net, la fin était venue de nulle part comme çà. Elle réalisa alors qu' elle tenait à son histoire avec Jared. Rien ne lui assurait que leur histoire aurait une fin un jour mais s' il devait il y' en avoir une, elle ne voulait pas une fin tragique comme avait eu Elena. Bonnie réalisa qu' elle aimait malheureusement encore Damon mais si il devait y' avoir quoi que ce soit entre eux se serait forcément voué à l' échec. Damon aimait profondément Elena et Elena était peut-être dévastée mais elle était surtout libre. Plus rien ne se trouvait entre eux. Alors oui elle s' accrocherait à son histoire avec Jared. C' en était fini de Damon, il n' y avait plus de barrage entre lui et Elena, et complètement fou celui qui pensait que Damon et Elena ne finirait pas ensemble.

Bonnie s' endormit sur cette pensée sans réalisait qu' il restait un barrage entre Damon et Elena et pas des moindres. Et ce barrage c' était elle. Si elle en avait pas conscience Elena, elle, l' avait compris. Et Elena ferait tout pour éliminer ce barrage de sa route.

* * *

><p>Jared était dans son salon en pensant à Bonnie. Soudain quelqu' un frappa à la porte.<p>

_ Ah Stefan je ne t' attendais plus ! Dit Jared après avoir ouvert la porte. Je t' en prie entre.

Stefan entra et se mit face à Jared.

_ J' ai accompli ma mission. J' ai quitté Elena.

_ Bien et ensuite as-tu observé ce qui s' est passé ?

_ Oui Bonnie est réstée près de quatre heures à consoler Elena.

_ Très bien. Rassure-toi Stefan, Elena ne mettre pas longtemps à se remettre de toi d' ailleurs ton frère s' en chargera très bien tout seul.

_ Tout cela est vraiment nécessaire ? Tu a besoin de faire tout çà pour avoir Bonnie ?

_ Ton frère aime Elena, Stefan. Seulement il ne le sait pas encore mais il aime aussi Bonnie. Et malheureusement pour moi elle l' aime aussi. Le seul moyen possible pour moi d' avoir Bonnie c' est d' envoyer Damon dans les filets d' Elena.

_ Je pense que tu sous-estime Bonnie, Jared. Elle pourrait être à toi sans que tu ai besoin de toutes ces manipulations.

_ Ecoute si je voudrais ton avis je te le demanderai d accord ? Et il ne me semble pas l' avoir fait. Contente toi de faire ce que je te dis.

Stefan acquiesca.

_ Bien que doit-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Jared.

_ Partir loin d' ici et ne donner de nouvelles à personnes jusqu' à ce que tu m' appelle récita Stefan.

_ Voila tu peux y' aller Stefan.

Stefan partit en direction de sa voiture. L' hypnose de Jared l' empêchait de réveler quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Jared se réinstalla dans son fauteuil après le départ de Stefan et réfléchit. Il aimait Bonnie. Il l' avait aimé à la seconde ou il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il avait conscience que ce qu' il faisait était mal et culpabilisait vis-à-vis de Bonnie. Mais il la voulait. Sa gentillesse, sa bonté, son intelligence, sa candeur, sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux flamboyants. Il la voulait toute entière. Il l' a rendrait merveilleusement heureuse, lui offrirait tout ce qu' elle désirerait. Elle n avait rien à faire avec ce vulguaire vampire qui n' était même pas capable de voir tout ce qui se dégageait d' elle. Oui Jared voulait Bonnie et il ne reculerait devant rien pour l' avoir.

* * *

><p>Voila j' espère que çà vous a plu ! Par contre j' aimerais avoir votre avis. Je suis pas sûre pour le personnage de Jared. J' avoue que même si j' aime Damon et Bonnie, j' affectionne aussi particulièrement Jared. J' ai donc beaucoup hésité sur sa nature. Si ce coté vampire manipulateur vous plaît ou pas dîtes le moi clairement. Si ce n' est pas le cas j' effaçerai la toute dernière partie de l' histoire. Je pense que Jared en manipulateur mettrait beaucoup de piment à l' histoire mais comme je vous ai dit j' affectionne ce personnage. Alors selon vos avis je déciderai de son futur. Bisous à tous !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le doute.

Damon se réveilla en sursaut. Les évènements de la veille avec son frère avaient peuplés ses rêves. Damon ne comprenait toujours pas. Stefan n était pas du genre à se détourner comme çà. Depuis plusieurs siècles son petit frère lui pardonnait ses erreurs. Le fait qu' il ne pardonne pas à Elena le perturbait aussi. Stefan était jaloux de nature mais il aimait Elena encore plus qu' il n' avait aimé Katherine et surtout Stefan qui décide de partir en laissant Elena entre les griffes de son frère n' était pas du tout son genre. Damon n' était pas encore au courant de la rupture douloureuse qui avait eu lieue hier soir. Il était rentré tard et Bonnie et Elena étaient déjà couchées. Il s' était surpris à être ravi que Jared n' était pas resté à la pension. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine.

_ Jared vient te chercher à quelle heure ?

Damon reconnut la voix d' Elena.

_ Il ne devrait plus tarder normalement répondit Bonnie.

L' estomac de Damon se noua un peu plus. Elle allait encore passer la journée avec lui.

_ Bonjour les demoiselles dit Damon comme si de rien n' était.

L' ambiance s' était alourdie instantanément. Bonnie n' avait même pas tourner la têve vers lui alors qu' Elena le fixait avec de grands yeux.

_ Damon, Stefan est passé hier soir dit Elena la voix tremblante.

_ Quoi ? Il t a dit quoi ? Il est parti ou ?

Elena commenca à pleurer.

_ Il m' a larguée comme une moins que rien et il est parti d' un seul coup sans me dire ou il allait.

Bonnie lui caressait doucement le bras.

_ Elena si tu veux je peux annuler avec Jared il comprendras ne t inquiète pas.

_ Non c' est bon Bonnie vas-y.

Damon avait la nausée. Cette ordure allait se ramener d' une minute à l' autre et emmener Bonnie.

_ Ne t' inquète pas Elena je suis là moi. Et il ne faudrait surtout pas que Bonnie rate une seule seconde en compagnie de son prince charmant lançat-il sarcastique.

Elena ne supportait pas ce qu' elle voyait. Damon était clairement jaloux de la venue d' un nouveau garçon dans la vie de Bonnie. Que lui prenait-il ? N' était-il pas censé n' aimer qu' elle ? Toutes les fois ou il lui avait dit qu' il voulait qu' elle soit sa princesse des ténèbres. Toutes les fois ou il lui avait dit qu' il la voulait auprès de lui jusqu' à la fin de sa vie quitte à la partager avec Stefan.

_ Ecoute Damon je me passerai de tes jugements merci. A moins que tu veuille de reprendre une raclée comme l' autre soir ?

Bonnie le défiait du regard. Elle n' avait qu' un mot à dire à Jared et il sauterait à la gorge de Damon.

_ Si tu crois que j' ai peur de cet abruti tu te trompe mon petit pinson..

Elena était totalement abasourdie. Elle venait d annonçer à Damon que Stefan l' avait quittée et lui ne se préoccupait que de Jared et Bonnie ? Stefan lui avait brisé le coeur, elle ne savait pas si elle s' en remettrait un jour mais aux yeux de Damon elle était disponible maintenant. A cet instant il devrait être assis à côté d' elle ou la serrer dans ses bras. Au lieu de çà il était en train de s' interesser à Bonnie et son amourette. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

Une voiture se fit entendre. Jared venait d' arriver.

_ Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je reste ? Demande une dernière fois Bonnie à Elena.

_ Non ca va aller je t' ai dit répondi Elena.

Sur ce Bonnie alla rejoindre Jared sans jeter un regard à Damon.

Damon joua les indifférents et se tourna vers Elena qui était en train de le regarder.

_ Je sais ce que tu m' a dit. Ne pas me mêler des histoires de Bonnie mais je déteste ce mec je n' y peut rien. Dit Damon sur un ton d' excuse.

_ Ce n' est pas çà. Je te dit que Stefan m' a quittée et tu ne me demande même pas comment je vais ?

Damon se prit une gifle, au sens figuré bien sûr. Elena venait de lui annonçer que Stefan était bel et bien parti après avoir rompu avec elle et lui n' avait pas réagi. Pourquoi çà au juste ? Parce que Bonnie partait en rendez-vous avec un garçon ? Non il s' en foutait. Bonnie était son amie et c' est tout non ?

_ Excuse-moi mon ange. En réalité je pensais à ma rencontre avec Stefan hier. Il m' a dit qu' il allait te quitter mais je n ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu' il m' a brisé la nuque cet imbécile.

Elena crut rêver. Damon était au courant depuis hier que Stefan allait la quitter ? Et il n' était pas venu la voir ? Damon s' était toujours moqué des sentiments de Stefan pour elle. Lorsque Stefan s' était fait enlever par Shinichi, Damon avait tout fait pour qu' elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Maintenant qu' elle était libre qu' es-ce qui l' empêchait de tenter sa chance. Elena voulait que Stefan revienne. Mais elle voulait Damon pour elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas se l' expliquer, elle avait conscience que c' était mal et égoiste mais elle les voulait tout les deux. Elle ne supportait pas l' idée que Damon puisse aimer quelqu' un d' autre qu' elle. Cela blesserait son coeur ainsi que sa fierté. Et quiconque connaissait Elena, savait à quel point elle avait un orgeuil démesuré.

* * *

><p>Bonnie venait de raconter à Jared sa petite entrevue avec Damon de ce matin.<p>

_ Au moins il ne t' a pas sauté dessus dit Jared en riant.

_ Non c' est au moins çà effectivement.

Jared avait le don de détendre l' atmosphère ce qui faisait du bien à Bonnie. Elle avait hate d' être avec lui et maintenant qu' il était là, elle voulait profiter au maximum de cette journée.

_ Et vous n avez pas eu de nouvelles de Stefan ? Demanda Jared.

_ Non. Il est parti juste après avoir quitté Elena et il n' a pas appelé ni rien. Peut-être qu' il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

_ Oui sûrement. Si il aime vraiment Elena je pense qu' il finira par revenir.

Bonnie réalisait juste que si Stefan ne reviendrait pas il allait beaucoup lui manquer. Elle était tellement bouleversée vis-à-vis d' Elena qu' elle avait oublié qu' elle s' était vraiment liée d' amitié avec Stefan et qu' elle tenait sincèrement à lui.

_ Le problème c' est que ce n' est pas impossible qu' Elena se rabatte sur Damon. Elle a beau aimer Stefan à la folie, elle aime aussi Damon. Et si un jour Stefan revient par surprise et surprends Damon et Elena ensemble je crains sa réaction.

Bonnie ne craignait pas la potentielle relation d' Elena et Damon uniquement pour la réaction de Stefan. Bien qu' elle succombait peu à peu sous le charme de Jared, ses sentiments pour Damon étaient encore présents. Ca la tuait de l' admettre mais elle serait jalouse de les voir ensemble.

_ Et bien dans ce cas ce n' est pas comme si Stefan perdait grand-chose non ? Demanda Jared en arquant un sourcil.

Bonnie avait beau adorer voir idolâtrer Elena, elle n' avait jamais trop apprécier sa façon de jongler avec les frères Salvatore. Elle savait qu' Elena aimait Stefan d' un amour sincère mais ses sentiments pour Damon était aussi évidents. Même Matt qui considérait Elena comme une déesse pure l' avait remarqué. D' ailleurs Bonnie était contente que Matt ait retrouvé l' amour, en particulier avec Meredith. Matt était resté longtemps prisonnier de ses sentiments pour Elena et Bonnie en éprouvait de la pitié. Elena avait toujours eu cet effet sur les garçons. Ils étaient pratiquement tous à ses pieds, étaient prêts à n' importe quoi pour obtenir ses faveurs et il fallait avouer qu' à plusieurs reprises Elena en avait bien profité. Bonnie adorait Elena mais elle savait, contrairement à la plupart des gens, qu' elle n' était pas tout à fait un ange.

Jared se gara devant chez lui. Ils avaient prévus de se ballader comme la veille mais la pluie avait fait irruption. Il était heureux de pourvoir passer une nouvelle journée en compagnie de Bonnie. Il voyait que Bonnie était inquiète pour Stefan et s' en voulut d' en être la cause. Mais si tout fonctionnait comme prévu son plan touchait bientôt à sa fin. Seulement s' il connaissait mieux la bande de Bonnie il saurait que rien ne marche jamais comme prévu.

* * *

><p>Stefan était à plus de 600 kilomètres de Fell' s Church. Il avait contraint un riche propriétaire de l' accueillir quelque temps. Le temps que Jared lui rende sa liberté. Elena lui manquait ainsi que les autres d' ailleurs. La rupture avait été une rude épreuve pour lui. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu' il l' aimait et qu' il lui pardonnait mais les mots sortaient malgrès lui. Quand elle était tombée à genou devant lui sa seule envie était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien, que jamais il ne la quitterait mais son corps était sorti de la pension et s' était posté à quelque mètres de là pour voir les évènements qui allaient suivre comme le lui avait ordonné Jared. Stefan repensa à sa rencontre avec lui.<p>

_Stefan venait de se nourrir d' un petit lapin innocent qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il était sur le point de retourner à la pension quand il vit quelq' un s' approcher de lui. Un homme brun, grand qu' il n avait jamais vu._

__ Stefan salvatore c' est çà ? Demanda l' inconnu._

__ Que me voulez-vous ?_

_Stefan avait tout de suite sentit que c' était un vampire. Un vampire qui connaissait son identité. Cela ne présageait rien de bon._

__ Juste un petit service répondit calmement Jared._

_Stefan n' eut pas le temps de répondre qu' il fut comme déconnecté._

__ Tu va mettre fin à ta relation avec Elena Gilbert tout simplement._

_Stefan avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais se surprit a acquiescer de la tête. Ensuite Jared lui avait expliqué ce qu' il devait faire, être distant pendant quelque jours avec Elena, fouiller sa chambre pour trouver son journal, s' occuper de Damon et ensuite quitter brutalement Elena et surtout de ne rien réveler à personne._

Stefan était amer quand il se repassa cette scène. Jared l' avait rappelé deux fois depuis leur première rencontre. Il faisait tout cela pour Bonnie. Il lui avait raconté en détail sa première " rencontre " avec elle au royaume des ombres puis sa rencontre " officielle " à la terrasse d un café. La dernière fois que Stefan avait été chez Jared, c' est-à-dire hier soir, il avait senti l' odeur de Bonnie. Elle était venue chez lui et allait très certainement revenir. Stefan avait peut-être pour ordre de ne rien réveler à personne mais n' avait pas reçu d' ordre qui l' empêcher de laisser derrière lui quelques indices. C' est pour cela que quand Jared avait le dos tourné, Stefan avait déposé son bracelet à côté d' un vase qui contenait un gros bouquet de jonquilles. Bonnie était une grande amatrice de fleurs, elle ne restisterait pas à humer l' odeur qui s' en dégagerait. Et ce bracelet c' est elle qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle le reconnaîtrait à coup sûr. Stefan comptait sur la chance pour que Bonnie trouve ce bracelet. La chance allait-elle tourner en faveur de Stefan ? Les chances étaient minces mais pas impossible.

* * *

><p>_ Stefan a vraiment été blessé par ce qui s' est passé entre nous mon ange.<p>

Damon et Elena étaient tout deux assis sur le canapé du salon de la pension.

_ Je le sais Damon. Je l' ai trahi j' en ai conscience. se lamenta Elena.

_ Il t' a dit tout ce qu' il avait lu dans mon journal ? Reprit Elena.

Damon détourna le regard.

_ Oui absolument tout.

Elena sourit intérieurement. Damon savait qu' elle était amoureuse de lui. Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant.

_ Et comment a-tu réagi ? Demanda Elena faussement timide.

_ J' avoue que j' étais heureux pendant un instant.

_ Pendant un instant c' est-à-dire ? Demanda Elena sincèrement perplexe.

_ Ecoute Elena je t' aime tu le sais et je pensais vraiment me foutre de faire du mal à Stefan pour être avec toi. Mais je l' ai vu complètement détruit hier et c' était en partie ma faute.

Elena avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-il en train de changer d' avis ? Non ce n' était pas possible. Il était prêt à s' arracher le coeur pour elle.

_ C' est surtout la mienne Damon. Tu ne m' a pas forçée à t' embrasser. J' en avais vraiment envie.

_ Je te crois princesse et je n' ai pas de doute sur mes sentiments pour toi. Mais il faut que je retrouve Stefan. Et l' expression que j' ai vue sur son visage je ne veux plus jamais la voir. C' est mon petit frère Elena.

Elena se sentit tout bonnement humiliée. Elle s' était faite larguée et repousser par deux garçons en même pas 24 heures. Comment cela était-il possible. Elle qui était si belle, si désirable.

_ Qu' est-ce que tu veux dire par là Damon ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Dit Elena au bord des larmes.

Damon prit le visage d' Elena entre ses mains.

_ Non pas du tout mon ange tu sais que je t' aime mais tu aimeras toujours mon frère plus que moi et j' ai du mal a le dire à voix haute mais je l' aime aussi. Je ne peux plus le faire souffrir. J' ai passé toute ma vie de vampire à lui faire du mal, à lui pourrir la vie. Je ne veux plus de cette haine entre lui et moi. C' est à moi de s' effaçer pas à lui.

_ Mais je t' aime Damon !

Damon crut qu' il allait s' évanouir. Elle l' avait dit il ne voulait pas y croire mais elle l' avait dit. Il voulait l' embrasser, lui dire que lui aussi il l' aimait mais le visage torturé et anéanti de son frère le hantait.

_ Je sais mon amour moi aussi mais je ne peux pas faire çà à Stefan. Tu n' imagine pas le nombre de nuits ou j' ai rêvé de cette situation. Stefan absent, plus que toi et moi ou tu finirais par m' avouer ton amour. Mais je ne peux pas Elena, je suis désolé.

Elena se leva d' un bond. Elle avait envie de gifler Damon pour l' avoir humiliée de la sorte. Soudain elle tourna les talons et prit sa voiture pour aller chez elle. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle lui avait dit qu' elle l' aimait et lui l' avait rejetée. Elle n' avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Elle lui ferait payer cet affront. Damon n' avait pas le droit de ne plus la désirer et elle ferait tout pour s' en assurer.

Damon avait regardé Elena partir sans chercher à la retenir. A quoi bon ? Il n' en revenait pas de ce qu' il venait de faire. Elle lui avait enfin avoué son amour et qu' avait-il fait ? Il l' avait repoussée. Pourquoi ? Pour Stefan. Etait-ce uniquement pour Stefan ? Oui bien sûr pour quoi d' autre ? Un visage fit irruption dans son esprit. Un visage de poupée encadré par des cheveux couleur de feu. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle là maintenant ? Bonnie n' était qu' une amie. En plus elle était tombée sous le charme d' un autre que lui. Damon se dit qu' il se moquait que Bonnie ait une relation futile avec un vampire insignifiant et il se moquait que Bonnie ne voyait qu' en Damon l' amoureux transi d' Elena pathétique et violent. Mais s' il s' en moquait tant pourquoi ses ongles s' enfonçèrent avec rage dans les bras du canapé, pourquoi Damon était prêt à tout casser dans la maison à la pensée que Bonnie lui filait entre les doigts.

* * *

><p>_ Tu sais je ne connais pas Damon personnellement mais Sage m' en a beaucoup parlé.<p>

Bonnie ne sait pas comment mais elle et Jared en était encore venu à parler de Damon. Décidemment il la poursuivait partout.

_ Je sais que Sage et lui sont amis depuis longtemps mais je n' en sais pas plus répondit Bonnie.

_ Oh ils n' ont pas toujours été amis tu sais.

La curiosité de Bonnie était piquée. Elle n' avait jamais demandé à Damon ou à Sage comment ils s' étaient connus. Elle se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu' elle ne savait rien de la relation Sage-Damon.

_ C' est-à-dire ? Demanda Bonnie avec interêt.

_ Je ne connais pas toute l' histoire en détail, Sage avait promis à Damon de la garder pour lui. Tout ce que je sais c' est qu' il y' a eu un incident entre eux et disons que Damon n' a pas hésité à faire passer ses interêts avant ceux de Sage. Ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant longtemps et finalement Sage a passé l' éponge et sont redevenus amis.

Malgrès les petites manipulations de Jared il n' avait pas menti sur cette histoire. Un incident avair vraiment eu lieu entre Damon et Sage et ce dernier ne lui avait donné que ces quelques détails.

Bonnie était à moitié surprise. Ce n' est un secret que Damon avait été pendant longtemps égoiste, quelque fois encore aujourd' hui d' ailleurs.

_ Et tu penses que Sage lui a redonné sa confiance comme si de rien n' était ?

Bonnie n' était pas surprise des actions de Damon mais elle l' étais sur l' indulgence de Sage.

_ Sage pardonne facilement mais fais confiance difficilement. Je pense que si un jour Damon serait en danger Sage volerait à son secours. Mais il ne confierait pas sa vie à Damon.

C' était logique pour Bonnie. Elle savait qu' une confiance brisée était impossible à recoller entièrement. Elle se prit à ressentir encore plus d' affection pour Sage.

_ C' est tout à fait compréhensible dit pensivement Bonnie.

Jared s' en voulait d' utiliser cette histoire à des fins personnels. Sage était la personne qu' il respectait le plus au monde. Il l avait sauvé, il l' avait pratiquement élevé et avait fait de lui ce qu' il était. En transformant Jared, Sage lui a transmis quelque pouvoirs. Comme son pouvoir d' hypnose sur les autres vampires. Car personne ne le savait mais Sage avait bel et bien ce don mais ne l' employait que dans de très rares occasions. Selon lui chacun devrait être libre de ses choix et il avait inculqué cela à Jared. C' est pour cela qu' il s' en voulait. Il savait que Sage serait énormément déçu s' il voyait cela.

Pendant qu' il pensait à Sage, Jared avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses yeux s' était posés quelques instants sur un bouquet de jonquilles posés non loin de là. Et juste à côté il apperçut ce qui ressemblait à un bracelet. Soudain il reconnut ce bracelet. Il l' avait vu la veille au poignet de Stefan. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris plus de précautions. Decidemment Stefan était plus malin que ce qu' il croyait.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Viens avec moi dans la cuisine je te ferais ce que tu voudras.

_ Euh oui je veux bien merci dit Bonnie en souriant.

_ D' accord va t' asseoir je te rejoint tout de suite.

Jared regardait Bonnie aller dans la cuisine puis une fois sûr d' être seul dans le salon se leva. Il prit le bracelet de stefan entre ses mains. Dire qu' il était passé à deux doigts du drame. Il suffisait que Bonnie regarde au mauvais endroit et il était foutu. Il fouilla toute la pièce à une vitesse vampirique puis après n' avoir rien trouvé souffla de soulagement. Il regardait le bracelelt en souriant.

_ Désolé d' avoir anéanti tes espoirs mon cher Stefan.

* * *

><p>Damon avait passé son après-midi à chercher Stefan dans Fell' s Church et quelques villes aux alentours. Il avait fait les bars, les cafés, les bois. Aucun signe de son frère nulle part. Il refusait de se faire à l' évidence que son frère était parti loin d ici. Lorsque Stefan était au royaume des ombres, aller le chercher était pratiquement une mission suicide tellement c' était dangereux. Mais au moins il savait ou il était et comment aller le chercher. Là il n' avait pas le moindre indice de sa localisation. Damon était à peu de choses de craquer. Entre Bonnie, Stefan et maintenant Elena il était complètement dépassé. Il essayait de tout régler en même temps. Il se décidait à régler chaque problèmes à la fois mais ne savait pas ou commencer. Puis il se dit qu' Elena et ses sentiments ne s' envoleront nulle part et il aurait tout le temps pour retrouver Stefan. Mais il n' avait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps pour tenter de raisonner Bonnie. Il savait qu' elle écoutait beaucoup plus son coeur que sa raison. Et si Jared savait comment s' y prendre avec Bonnie, ce ne serait qu' une question de temps avant que Bonnie disparaisse complètement de sa vie. Il prit alors la décision de commencer par s' occuper de Bonnie. Avant de quitter le bois dans lequel il se trouvait il regarda autour de lui et murmura.<p>

_ Ne t' inquiète pas petit frère, Ne t' inquiète pas je te retrouverais.

* * *

><p>Bonnie venait de poser son assiette avec celle de Jared dans l' évier. Il lui avait cuisiné de succulentes pâtes à la carbonara qui était son plat favori. Elle allait commencer à faire la vaisselle quand Jared intervint.<p>

_ Bonnie tu es mon invitée, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te demander de faire les tâches à ma place dit Jared en riant franchement.

_ Je t' en prie tu a fait toute la cuisine tout seul laisse-moi au moins faire çà.

Bonnie appréciait ses petits moments avec Jared. Elle était une sorcière et lui un vampire et leur soucis actuel était de savoir qui allait faire la vaisselle. Elle amait faire partie de ce petit monde surnaturel très fermé mais elle aimait aussi être dans un petit cocon avec des situations classiques comme celle-ci et elle était encore plus heureuse de les partager avec Jared.

_ Bon et bien je t' en prie fais-toi plaisir dit Jared en lachant le bras de Bonnie.

Une fois la vaisselle finie Bonnie et Jared discutèrent un petit peu avant le départ de Bonnie.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?

_ Non désolée. Elena est à la pension et je lui ai promit de passer la soirée avec elle. Ce n' est pas du tout le bon moment de la laisser seule.

Bonnie n' était pas encore au courant de ce qui s' était passé entre Damon et Elena et que celle-ci était rentrée chez elle.

_ Très bien répondit Jared compréhensif. Avant de te ramener puis-je permettre de faire quelque chose ?

_ Oui bien sûr dit Bonnie.

Jared l' attira vers lui avec douceur et l' embrassa. Bonnie crût qu' elle allait fléchir mais Jared la serrait contre elle. Mon dieu quelle tendresse et quel bonheur se dit Bonnie. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n' avait pas pensé une seule fois à l' embrasser depuis ce matin. Jared avait une main dans le dos de Bonnie et l' autre dans ses cheveux. Ils s' embrassère encore quelque minutes puis partirent en direction de la pension.

* * *

><p>Damon était arrivé à quelque mètres de la pension. Il allait rentrer lorqu' il entendit une voiture arriver. Il reconnut de loin la voiture de Jared. Il était tenté de rester là et de les chercher histoire de gacher la fin de leur petit rendez-vous. Puis au dernier moment se ravisa puis alla se cacher derrière un arbre près de la pension. Il allait parlr à Jared mais attendrait que Bonnie soit rentrée. Il ne voulait pas qu' elle assiste à leur conversation. En attendant il se contentait de les observer et les écouter.<p>

_ Merci encore pour cette journée Jared.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

C' est là que l' horreur se produisit. Jared s' était approcher de Bonnie pour l' embrasser et elle ? Elle ne le repoussait pas au contraire. La rage et un sentiment indescriptible montait en Damon. Son petit pinson était en train d' embrasser un garçon plus agé qu' elle, un vampire puissant qui pouvait la briser en deux avec un seul doigt. Damon ressentait une émotion qu' il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il avait déjà ressenti cela. Il avait ressenti cela chaque fois qu' il voyait Elena embrasser Stefan, chaque fois qu' elle était dans ses bras. Il savait qu' il était jaloux de Stefan mais il ne l' était pas de Jared. Ca n' avait aucun sens il ne ressentait rien pour Bonnie. Pourtant plus leur baiser durait et plus ce sentiment grandissait en Damon.

_ Je dois y' aller désolée, je vais voir comment va Elena je n' ai pas de nouvelle d" elle depuis ce matin dit Bonnie après avoir mis fin au baiser.

_ D' accord je t' appellerai très vite répondit Jared.

Bonnie descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la pension. Elle était bien rentrée, Damon l' entendait monter les escaliers. Jared venait d' allumer le contact mais n' eut pas le temps d' avancer. Damon était là, planté juste devant le capot. Jared ne parût même pas surpris. Il descendit calmement de la voiture.

_ Bonsoir Damon, si tu veux parler à Bonnie elle vient juste de rentrer mais je pense que tu le sais vu que tu étais planqué derrière ton arbre depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Damon bouillonnait. Jared avait senti sa présence et il se jouait de lui. Il eut une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus.

_ En fait c' est à toi que je voudrais parler. Je n' ai pas l' intention d' ennuyer Bonnie ce soir. Dit Damon en évitant de rentrer dans son jeu.

_ Et bien je t' écoute.

Jared restait parfaitement calme il savait que cela énervait encore plus Damon et c' était son but.

_ Je vais être très clair. Je ne veux plus de toi autour de Bonnie. Je ne veux plus que tu la voie, je ne veux même pas que tu l' appelle.

_ Je suis désolé Damon je crains de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ta demande. Je serais là tant que Bonnie voudra de moi. Et vu comme c' est parti, il se peut que je sois là pour un bon moment.

_ Il vaudrait mieux Jared. Si tu tiens à elle comme tu le prétends tu la laissera tranquille parce que je ne vous lâcherais jamais. Je ne t' ai pas senti dès la première fois que je t' ai vu. Et je ne laisserait pas Bonnie tomber dans le panneau.

_ Et tu va faire quoi au juste ? Lui lançer tes piques habituelles ? L' enfermer à double tour ?

Jared avait fait un pas vers Damon. Il perdait peu à peu son calme. Il avait sous-estimé les sentiments les sentiments de Damon pour Bonnie. Elena était célibataire à l' heure qu' il est. Pourquoi n était-il pas avec elle ?

_ Bonnie ne reste jamais en colère très longtemps. Je serai doux comme un agneau jusqu' à ce qu' elle se calme.

_ Mais tu vois Bonnie et moi on a pas mal discuté. Et elle n' est pas en colère contre toi, elle ne s' interesse simplement plus à toi.

Damon avait plaqué Jared à terre mais la situation s' inversa rapidement.

_ Sérieusement ? Dit Jared. La dernière fois ne t' a pas suffit ?

Jared maintenait Damon plaqué au sol, une main sérrée autour de sa gorge.

_ Cette fois c' est moi qui vais être très clair Damon. Jared avait prit un ton menaçant. Met toi enconre une fois entre Bonnie et moi et tu le regrettera. Je te briserai la nuque comme la fait ton frère et je recommençerai encore et encore. Puis si ça ne suffit pas je n' hésiterait pas à t' arracher le coeur.

Jared le lacha et rentra chez lui sans attendre une réponse de Damon.

Damon resta un moment allongé par terre le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Quelque chose le perturbait. Il était furieux de s' étre encore une fois fait mit à terre et de ne pas avoir fait flancher Jared. Il n' avait pas le quart de sa puissance. Il lui avait dit que Bonnie se foutait de lui à présent ce qui l' avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais Jared avait dit une chose qui le perturbait plus encore que tout ces évènements. Il avait parlé de Stefan. Il lui avait dit qu' il lui briserait la nuque comme Stefan l' avait fait. Damon réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait certes parlait à Elena de cet incident entre lui et son frère mais était sûr de ne pas en avoir parlé à Bonnie. Il en avait parlé à Elena juste après que Bonnie soit partie avec Jared et elle venait de lui dire qu' elle n' avait pas de nouvelle d' Elena depuis ce matin. Et quand Stefan lui avait brisé la nuque, Bonnie et Jared était ensemble donc il ne les avaient pas suivis pour les surveiller lui et son frère. Alors comment savait-il ce qui s' était passé ? Il n' y' avait qu' une seule réponse possible. Damon ne voulait pas y croire mais comment ignorer l' évidence. Et l' évidence venait de frapper Damon. Il exprima ses pensées à voix haute comme pour rendre réelle cette évidence.

_ Ils se connaissent. Stefan et Jared se connaissent.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup à PopGame, Sila et Just miss-bibinou pour vos reviews et vos conseils, j' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Chapitre 6 : La souffrance.

Damon n' avait presque pas dormi. Il n' en revenait pas de la révélation qu' il avait eu la veille. Pour la centième fois il essayait d' imaginer Stefan et Jared, discutant comme si de rien n était mais n' y parvenait pas. Comment son frère n' avait pu ne jamais lui avoir dit qu' un vampire aussi puissant vivait aux alentours. Comment Stefan pouvait être assez proche de Jared pour lui raconter leur dispute de l' autre jour. Damon était en colère. Après Stefan, après Jared et après Bonnie. Bonnie qui s' était laissée embrasser par cet enfoiré. Il devait lui en parler, si çà se trouve elle avait découvert quelque chose sans le savoir.

Il trouva Bonnie dans la cuisine en train de se préparer à déjeûner. Il connaissait vraiment ses habitudes.

_ Bonnie il faut qu' on parle.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

_ Ecoute je suis sérieux. Je n' ai pas l' intention de t' énerver ou quoi que ce soit. C' est vraiment important, il faut que je te parler de Stefan et Jared.

Elle se retourna lentement et le fixa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

_ Très bien, je t' écoute.

Damon était content qu' elle ne l' envoie pas une fois de plus sur les roses. Il lui racontat toute l' histoire dès le moment ou Elena était venue dans sa chambre pour lui parler de Stefan. Il vit plusieurs émotions s' afficher successivement sur le visage de Bonnie. L' étonnement, le dégoût, la tristesse. Il venait juste de finir son récit.

_ Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ? Jared connait forcément Stefan. Puisque tu n' était pas au courant de cette histoire, il n' y' avait que moi et Elena. Et je sais que ce n' est pas elle.

Damon remarqua que Bonnie était au bord des larmes. Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre sans qu' il n' ait eut le temps de la retenir. Il était tenté d' aller la voir dans sa chambre puis décida de la laisser. Peut-être qu' elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler les choses et pour les accepter, ce qui rassurait légèrement Damon. Au moins elle ne verrait plus Jared comme un ange tombé du ciel. Mais Damon était très loin du compte.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ne s' était même pas posé de questions sur Jared, elle était restée bloquée sur une partie du récit de Damon. Effectivement celui-ci avait réconté ses conversations avec Stefan et Elena en détails. Bonnie savait déjà qu' Elena était amoureuse de Damon, du moins elle s' en doutait fortement donc cela ne l' avait pas surprise. Ce qui l' avait choquée c' est d' apprendre qu' Elena avait déblatérée toutes ses choses sur son dos. Elle ne faisait qu' une crise, Elle et Jared çà ne durerai pas, elle se ramassait à chaque fois en amour, elle allait revenir en s' excusant. Bonnie n' en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle revoyait Elena lui dire qu' elle avait raison de tenir tête à Damon, qu' elle croyait en Jared. Bonnie aurait pu ne pas croire Damon mais elle connaissait bien trop Elena. C' est exactement sa façon de procédé, comment elle n' avait pas pu s' en rendre compte. L' ancienne Elena n' avait pas disparue, elle s' était juste éffaçée pour Stefan. Mais la preuve que l' Elena d' avant n' était pas très loin, elle avait refait surface ne moins de deux. Elle repensa aussi à ce qu' avait dit Damon sur Jared. C' était un peu louche effectivement mais Bonnie sentait que cela venait d' Elena. Bonnie ne voulait pas douter de Jared. Elle lui poserait directement la question quand elle le verrait. Par contre elle avait deux mots à dire à Elena et tout de suite.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Bonnie était à l' étage et il attendrait qu' elle en sorte, il ne bougerait pas de la pension. Il cherchait comment faire cracher le morceau à Jared. Il était peut-être très puissant physiquement mais faisait quelques erreurs. Il avait fait une erreur en parlant de Stefan, il le savait. Et cette erreur il allait l' exploiter mais il chercher encore comment. Soudain quelqu' un entra dans la pension.<p>

Elena apparut dans la cuisine vêtue d' une très jolie robe noire fendue sur le côté.

_ Désolée fit Elena. J' avais l' intention de rentrer hier soir mais je suis allée à une soirée avec des amis du collège et je me suis réveillée ce matin un peu embrouillée.

Damon n' avait pas besoin d' un dessin pour comprendre ce qu' avait fait Elena cette nuit. Imaginer Elena se donner à un inconnu ou à un ami du collège comme elle dit énervait Damon mais pas tant qu' il ne l' aurait cru. Son état de colère n' était rien comparé à la colère qu' il avait ressenti à regarder Bonnie et Jared s' embrasser. Damon aimait encore Elena c était sûr et certain mais il se rendit compte qu' il avait fait son choix. En repoussant Elena pour rechercher Stefan il avait fait un choix. Damon avait choisi son frère. Il ne voulait plus jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Elena il avait été clair avec elle hier.

_ J' espère que tu t' es bien amusée. Au fait on a un problème avec Stefan.

Elena n' en revint pas. Evidemment elle n' avait été à aucune soirée, elle avait passée sa soirée chez sa tante à se morfondre et à s' appitoyer sur son sort. Puis elle chercha toutes les façon possible d' obtenir Damon. Elle avait décidé de commençer par la jalousie ce qui devait pas être trop difficile. Elle allait vite déchanter.

_ C' est tout l' effet que ca te fait ? Tu espère que je me sois bien amusée ?

_ Qu' est-ce que tu veux je fasse Elena ? Que je traque celui avec qui tu a passée la nuit et que je le tue ? Je ne pense pas. Alors si tu veux bien je t' expliquer ce que je viens de découvrir sur Stefan.

Elena était écoeurée. Elle n' avait passée la nuit avec personne mais Damon ne le savait pas çà. Et pourtant il s' en moquait. Cela dit son attention était portée sur sa dernière phrase. Stefan avait un problème.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu a eu des nouvelles de Stefan ?

Damon lui fit pratiquement le même récit qu' à Bonnie. Il se garda de lui dire qu' il avair raconté à celle-ci qu' Elena lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu' il l' avait repoussée. Cela ne ferait qu' empirer les choses entre lui et Elena.

_ Tu pense que Stefan connaissait déjà Jared ?

_ C' est la seule explication possible. Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui ai raconté çà à Jared répondit Damon.

_ Bien sûr que non s' offusqua Elena.

_ J' en ai déjà à Bonnie mais elle est montée dans sa chambre sans rien dire dit Damon.

Il en avait parlé à Bonnie avant. Il aurait pu lui telephonner pour lui raconter mais non maintenant l' avis de Bonnie était plus important. Elena perdait de l' influence sur Damon et elle detestait çà.

_ Ah Elena. Je pensais justement à toi fit une voix derrière Elena.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Bonnie. Et visiblement elle n' avait pas l' air très heureuse de la voir.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était en train de composer le numéro d' Elena quand elle entendit sa voix dans la cuisine. Elle venait de rentrer. Elle écouta un peu la conversation avant de descendre. D' après ce qu' elle avait entendue Elena aurait passée la nuit avec un garçon. Quelle nouveauté se dit sarcastiquement Bonnie. Elle finit par descendre.<p>

_ Oh Bonnie bonjour. Je suis désolée j' aurais du te prévenir que je ne rentrerais qu' aujourd' hui.

_ Ce n' est pas grave en fait cela tombe bien que tu sois de retour maintenant.

Bonnie était tentée de dire à Elena tout ce qu' elle pensait. Mais Elena avait décidée de la jouer à la sournoise. Et Elle verrait que Bonnie n' avait rien à lui envier sur ce terrain là.

_ J' ai passée une journée merveilleuse avec Jared hier et je tenais à te remercier de m' avoir encouragée à poursuivre ma relation avec Jared et tu sais quand je lui ai dit que tu le trouvais super ca l' a énormément touché.

La gorge d' Elena se noua d' un coup. Bonnie venait de faire une boulette. Elle avait certes encouragé et dit cela à Bonnie mais ce n' est pas du tout ce qu' elle avait dit à Damon. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis elle se décida, entre attiser la colère de Bonnie ou celle de Damon elle ne se posait même pas la question.

_ Excuse-moi Bonnie mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Dit Elena d' un air faussement hébété.

Bonnie voyait le manège d' Elena.

_ Mais si souviens-toi. Quand je suis rentrée avant-hier, tu m' a dit que Damon pensait que j' allait m' excuser en rampant et que j' avais raison de lui tenir tête.

Elena était en rage. Bonnie lui avait dit qu' elle garderait cette conversation pour elle. Pourquoi elle en parlait devant Damon ?

Bonnie quand à elle jubilait intérieurement. Elena l' avait utilisée mais Bonnie n' était plus la jeune fille naîve et qui servait de serpillère. Elle voulait rendre à Elena la monnaie de sa pièce.

_ Enfin bref je voulais juste te remercier de m' avoir soutenue.

Bonnie serra Elena dans ses bras et retourna dans sa chambre sans la regarder. Elle savait que Damon avait assisté à la scène. Et elle n' avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu' il serait confus. Oui Bonnie avait beaucoup mûrie. Elle était capable de prendre seule ses décisions et d' en assumer les conséquences. Et elle était aussi désormais capable de riposter face à quiconque se jouait d' elle. Et Elena de dérogerait pas à la rèqle.

* * *

><p>Damon regardait Elena qui était dos à lui. Bonnie venait de faire une apparition éclair mais avait fait tomber la foudre sur lui.<p>

_ Elena tu veux bien m' expliquer s' il te plaît ?

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui.

_ Expliquer quoi ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Je t' ai dit ce que je pensais de sa relation et de son comportement avec toi, pourquoi je t' aurais mentie ?

Elena jouait les innocentes. Elle préférait mourir que de dire la vérité à Damon. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu' il ne croit Bonnie.

_ Pourquoi elle dirait çà alors ? Elle n' a aucune raison de le faire dit Damon suspicieux.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit çà Damon ! Mais je te promets que c' est faux, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de tel.

Elena le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Jamais elle ne capitulerait.

_ D' accord je te crois. Ecoute je vais faire un tour ok ?

Elena regardait Damon quitter la pension. Elle n' était pas sûre que Damon l' ait crue. Il avait quand même des doutes sur sa parole. Elle enrageait. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation. Elle perdait le contrôle sur Damon. Et elle n' y voyait qu' une seule fautive. Elle se drigea vers la chambre de Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Damon était dans sa voiture. Les paroles de Bonnie le tourmentaient. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Et Elena lui avait promis qu' elle disait la vérité en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n' aurait jamais crut un jour douter de la sincérité d' Elena mais le fait était là. Il doutait d' elle. Elle s' était à peine intéressée à Stefan aujourd' hui. Bonnie n' avait pas réagi non plus. Il avait l' impression d' être le seul au mon à s' inquiéter pour son frère. Il n' avait pas l' intention de retourner à la pension aujourd' hui. Il allait s' acharner à trouver un moyen de trouver le lien qui unissait Stefan à Jared. Damon savait qu' il ne pouvait pas demander à Bonnie de cuisiner Jared et il ne voyait pas comment Elena pouvait l' aider. Soudain quelqu' un lui apparût. Quelqu' un qui était susceptible de l' aider, mais il ne voulait pas en venir là tout de suite. Il allait continuer de chercher Stefan pour le reste de la journée. S' il connaissait Jared, il y' avait une possibilité pour que Stefan ne soit pas très loin. Cette fois-ci Damon était sur la bonne piste.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan venait d' arriver à Fell' s Church. Jared l' avait appelé dans la nuit en lui ordonnant de venir le voir le plus tôt possible. Il avait l' air énervé au telephone. Stefan espérait que son plan avait marché, que Bonnie avait trouvé son bracelet. Soudain il frémit. N' avait-il pas mis Bonnie en danger ? Si elle avait trouvé son bracelet et si elle en avait parlé à Jared et que la conversation s' était mal finie. Quelle aurait pu être la réaction de Jared. Et si Jared avait l' esprit de vengeance ? Ne s' en prendrait-il pas non plus à Elena et Damon ? Soudain Stefan regretta d' avoir laissé un indice derrière lui. Si Jared l' avait rappelé aussi rapidement, ce n' était pas du tout bon signe.<p>

* * *

><p>Jared faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Il n' en revenait pas d' avoir été stupide à ce point. Non seulement il avait perdu son calme face à Damon mais en plus il s' était trahi en parlant de Stefan. Il savait que cela n' avait pas échappé à Damon. Il se vit dans l' obligation de changer quelque peu ses plans. Il avait réfléchit pendant des heures pour savoir ce qu' il allait faire pour rattraper sa bourde. Puis il s' était décidé à appeler Stefan. D' ailleurs celui-ci ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Comme il l' avait deviné quelqu' un frappa à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard.<p>

_ Stefan, je t' en prie entre.

Jared regardait si personne ne l' avait suivi avant de refermer la porte.

_ Alors petit changement de programme. Tu va retourner à la pension. Bien sûr tu maintiendras toujours ta rupture avec Elena mais tu va prétendre que Fell' s Church est ta maison et que tu a finalement pris la décision de rester.

Stefan était surpris de la décision de Jared mais aquiesca de la tête. Jared lui expliqua l' incident de la veille.

_ Alors tu penses que Damon a comprit que l' on se connaissait ?

_ Il n' y a pas de doutes et il n' hésitera pas à te poser des questions dit catégoriquement Jared.

_ Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Stefan.

Jared expliqua à Stefan en détail ce qu' il voulait ce que celui-ci dise à son frère et ce qu' il devait dire à Bonnie.

_ Très bien dit Stefan.

Stefan était rassuré que Jared ne lui avait pas parlé de son bracelet mais frémit de nouveau voyant que le bracelet n' était plus à sa place. Bonnie l' avait-elle trouvé ?

_ Tu peux y' aller Stefan.

Stefan partit en direction de la porte. Mais avant qu' il n' eut le temps de franchir le seuil Jared l' avait rejoint et le fixait.

_ Oh une dernière chose. En plus de ne rien révéler à personne, je t' interdit de laisser des indices derrière toi. Tu a failli m avoir une fois Stefan, pas deux.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lisait un magazine assise sur son lit. Soudain sa porte s' ouvrit à grand volée.<p>

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t' a pris Bonnie ?.

Elena venait d' entrer en trombe dans la chambre de Bonnie. Elle n' avait pas besoin de connaître Elena pour voir que celle-ci était en colère.

_ De quoi tu parle ? Dit Bonnie faussement perplexe.

_ Pourquoi m' a tu dit çà devant Damon ? Je t' ai demandé de garder notre conversation pour toi. Pourquoi tu m' a fait çà ?

_ Voyons voir. Pourquoi ai-je dit çà ? Bonnie mit un doigt sous son menton faisant mine de réfléchir.

_ Ah oui ca me revient, reprit-elle. Parce que j' ai appris que tu avais dit l' exact opposé à Damon le matin même.

Elena était interloquée. Comment Bonnie savait-elle çà ? Damon n' aurait pas fait cela quand même.

_ Ne te casse pas la tête à trouver un mensonge Elena, Damon m' a tout dit. Ah au fait je suis sincèrement désolée qu' il t' ai repoussée alors que tu lui a dit que tu l' aimais.

Elena était sur le point d' exploser. Non seulement Damon avait tout raconté à Bonnie mais en plus elle osait s' en servir contre elle. L' ancienne Bonnie serait restée dans son coin sans rien dire et aurait passée l' éponge comme si de rien était.

_ Tu te prends pour qui Bonnie. Tu crois qu' avoir fait çà va changer quelque chose entre Damon et moi ? Tu crois qu' il se tournera vers toi désormais ?

_ Mais je me fous de Damon, Elena. C' est de toi que je parle. Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de faire çà ? Les choses étaient déjà claires pourtant. J' ai fait une croix sur Damon tu le savais.

_ A d' autres Bonnie d' accord ? Je sais très bien que c' est une tentative désespérée pour avoir Damon.

Bonnie n' en crut pas ses oreilles. Elena pensait sincèrement qu' elle voulait Damon. Elle était avec Jared et elle était heureuse. Certes elle à toujours des sentiments pour Damon mais elle avait choisie de ne pas se fier à eux.

_ Que ce soit bien clair Bonnie. Tu n' auras jamais Damon, il est à moi tu m' entends ? Il m' aime depuis deux ans maintenant. Et puis excuse-moi Bonnie mais tu n' est pas du tout son genre. Et sur ce terrain tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi.

Elena était partie en claquant la porte. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bonnie. Les horreurs que venait de lui balançer Elena la blessait énormément. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Bien sûr qu' Elena n' avait pas changée. Elles étaient amies depuis si longtemps et malgrès cela Elena n' hésitait pas à faire du mal à Bonnie par interêt. Bonnie essuya ses larmes rageusement. Elena n' avait peut-être pas changée mais elle si. Elle avait gagné en maturité, elle était moins naive, moins peureuse. Et Elena allait l' apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p>Elena était redescendue dans le salon. Elle était fière de la conversation qu' elle venait d' avoir avec Bonnie. Elle devait être en train de trembler comme une feuille et devait chercher désespérément une idée pour se faire pardonner. En attendant elle pensait à Damon. Elle devait trouver un moyen de garder la confiance qu' il avait en elle intact. Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s' ouvrir. Les habitants de la pension avait pris par habitude de rentrer par derrière. Elle alla dans la cuisine.<p>

_ Damon tu tombe bien il fall...

Elena crut qu' elle allait s évanouir.

_ Stefan ! Oh mon dieu je savais que tu reviendrais.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l' embrassa partout sur le visage.

_ Elena arrête s' il te plaît dit Stefan en la repoussant doucement.

Le visage d' Elena s' assombrit aussitôt.

_ Je suis revenu car Fell' s Church est chez moi mais çà ne change rien entre nous. Cà ne change pas que tu aime toujours Damon.

_ Mais Stefan je t' en supplie. C' est toi que j' aime vraiment. C est toi que je veux. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu t' en va en m' abandonnant puis tu reviens du jour au lendemain mais tu ne veux toujours plus de moi ?

Elena commençait à pleurer. Elle avait beau aimer et vouloir Damon, elle avait beau être une peste sûre d' elle et égoiste elle aimait sincèrement Stefan et l' aimerait toujours.

_ Désolé Elena c' est comme çà répondit Stefan en allant directement dans sa chambre.

Elena s' assit devant la table de la cuisine. Tout lui échappait. Elle n' avait plus aucun contrôle. Elle souffrait du fait que Stefan ne veuille plus d' elle et elle souffrait que Damon lui échappait aussi maintenant. Mais elle allait récupérer ce qu' elle estimait lui appartenir. Elle allait récupérer Stefan et Damon. De n' importe quelle manière Elena Gilbert obtenait toujours ce qu' elle voulait.

* * *

><p>Damon avait fait plus d' une dizaine de petits villages autour de Fell' s Church. Et encore une fois aucune trace de Stefan. Il en avait marre, il tourait en rond il le savait. Si Stefan ne voulait pas être trouvé il ne le serait pas. Damon mourrait d' envie d' aller parler à Jared et de lui demander ou était son frère car il savait ou il était c' etait certain. Mais il savait que Jared ne lui dirait pas un mot. Il allait tout nier en bloc il serait stupide de faire le contraire. Damon n' avait aucune solution pour retrouver son petit frère puis soudain la personne qui lui était venu à l' esprit tout à l' heure refit surface. Damon ne souhaitait vraiment pas en venir là mais toutes les alternatives était fermées à lui. Il n' avait pas le choix, il fallait qu' il le fasse. Il prit son téléphone puis composa un numéro.<p>

_ J' ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était toujours sous le choc de sa dispute avec Elena. Elle était vraiment déçue de son amie. Elle avait le cafard. Meredith lui manquait ainsi que Matt. Jared aussi lui manquait. Soudain quelqu' un frappa à sa porte.<p>

_ Non c' est bon Elena j' ai eu ma dose aujourd' hui dit-elle d' un ton las.

_ Désolé mais ce n' est pas Elena fit une voix derrière la porte.

Bonnie reconnut tout de suite cette voix. Elle courut ouvrir la porte.

_ Stefan ! Oh je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir !

Bonnie serrait Stefan contre elle et il ne la repoussait pas au contraire.

_ Tu m' a manqué aussi ma Bonnie dit-il en la serrant à son tour.

_ J' ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas dit Bonnie au bord des larmes.

_ Et bien comme je l' ai dit à Elena, Fell' s Church est chez moi je ne veux pas partir d' ici.

_ Tu a bien raison répliqua Bonnie. Tu aurais eu tort de fuir puis de ne jamais revenir.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant et je n' ai pas l' intention de repartir.

_ Tant mieux dit Bonnie en le resserant dans ses bras.

_ Alors que s' est-il passé depuis mon départ ? Demanda Stefan.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était tentée de lui révéler ce qui s' était passé entre Damon et Elena mais savait que cela allait blesser profondémment Stefan.

_ Oh pas grand-choses. Les choses sont toujours tendues entre Damon et moi. Par contre les choses vont de mieux en mieux avec Jared.

Stefan eut un pincement au coeur. Il voulait lui dire ce que Jared préparait mais il ne pouvait pas. Stefan adorait Bonnie. Elle était comme sa petite soeur. Et que quelqu' un la manipule le mettait dans une colère noire. Mais Stefan était prisonnier de l' hypnose de Jared et ne pourrait s' en défaire que si celui-ci le décide. Stefan ne le savait pas encore mais il allait bientôt être libéré de ce fardeau. Et par quelqu' un à qui il n' aurait jamais pensé.

* * *

><p>Damon venait d' arriver à la pension. Sa conversation téléphonique l' avait soulagé d' un poids. Quelqu' un allait lui venir en aide. Il se précipita dans la pension pour annonçer la bonne nouvelle à qui voulait l' entendre. Arrivé dans la cuisine il vit Elena assise seule devant une tasse de thé.<p>

_ Oh Damon te voila ! Tu ne va pas y croire, Stefan est rentré !

Le coeur de Damon fit un bond.

_ Tu es sérieuse ? Ou est-il ? Demanda Damon excité.

_ Dans sa chambre. Il n' a pas changé d' avis à propos de moi. Il ne veut pas qu' on se remette ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour...

Damon n' écoutait plus Elena. Son frère était rentré à la maison. Il montait les marches quatre à quatre et alla directement dans la chambre de Stefan mais celle-ci était vide. Il entendit sa voix et celle de Bonnie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte de Bonnie.

_ C est pas vrai, Stefan !

Stefan n' eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son frère l' avait levé et le serrait si fort qu' il était sur le point d' étouffer.

_ Je te jure que si tu repars encore une fois comme çà Stefan je te retrouverai et t arracherai le coeur.

Damon débordait de bonheur d' avoir retrouvé Stefan. Il ne savait pas qu' il l' aimait à ce point mais c' était le cas. Damon en avait marre de renier ses sentiments. Il amait son frère.

_ Je t' ai cherché partout Stefan. Ecoute si c' est pour Elena je te donne ma parole qu' il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous. Si je dois choisir entre elle et toi ce sera toi Stefan d' accord ?

Stefan avait une boule dans la gorge. Si les vampires n' étaient pas si bons maîtres de leurs émotions il serait en train de pleurer. Il s' en voulait d' avoir fait du mal à Damon mais il n' en avait pas eu le choix.

_ Stefan je sais que tu connais Jared. Il s' est vendu tout seul cet abruti.

Damon ignora le regard noir que lui lançait Bonnie.

_ Oui je l' ai connu au royaume des ombres.

_ Quoi ? S' exclamèrent en coeur Bonnie et Damon.

_ Oui quand j' étais enfermé il s' occupait de distribuer les repas aux prisonniers.

_ Il vivait au royaume des ombres ? Demanda Damon.

Bonnie prit la parole.

_ Je le savais çà mais il ne m' a pas dit qu' il te connaissait. Pourquoi çà ?

_ Parce que je le lui ai demandé répondit Stefan. Après la première journée que vous avez passés ensemble il m' a appelé et je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire sur notre rencontre. Il m' a vu au pire de moi-même là-bas. J' ai subi beaucoup de tortures auxquelles il a assisté. Il a essayé de me défendre mais il reçevait le même sort à chaque fois qu' il se mettait sur le chemin de mon bourreau. Ne lui en veux pas Bonnie, il pensait bien faire en ne te disant rien.

_ Bien sûr que je ne lui en veux pas, tout est plus clair maintenant.

Damon était agaçé. Stefan venait de foutre en l' air ses espoirs de briser les liens entre Bonnie et Jared mais ne lui en voulait pas. Il était trop heureux de le revoir. Il était quand même déçu de s' être trompé sur le compte de Jared. Il était toujours sur que quelque chose n' allait pas chez lui, oui il cachait quelque chose. Damon ne le savait pas encore mais il avait appelé pile la bonne personne pour démasquer Jared.

* * *

><p>Jared était dans son salon. Il regardait sa montre. A l' heure qu' il est Stefan devait être rentré à la pension. Il s' en voulait toujours de sa propre bêtise. Il n' avait pas pensé à tout en hypnotisant Stefan et celui-ci en avait profité et avait failli ruiner tous ses plans. En suite il s' était trahi devant Damon. Il a heureusement su bien rattraper les choses mais il s' en était fallu de peu. Finalement son nouveau plan n' était pas plus mal. Si l' hypnose était parfaitement faite et maîtrisée que Stefan soit là ou à 600 kilomètres ne changeait pas grand-choses. Soudain quelqu' un frappa à sa porte. Jared se leva en se demandant qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Il n' attendait personne. Il ouvrit la porte et crut qu' il allait tomber dans les pommes.<p>

_ Tu ne m' invite pas à entrer ?

_ Sage murmura Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le chaos

Damon était lévé depuis plus d' une heure. Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Stefan. Il lui avait dit qu' il avait rencontré Jared au royaume des ombres et celui-ci aurait été un ami pour Stefan. Damon ne voulait pas mettre la parole de son frère en doute mais il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Jared. De toute façon il allait vite être fixé, son ami était censé bientôt arriver. Il se remémora la conversation qu' ils avaient eu.

__ J' ai besoin de ton aide._

__ Damon tiens donc. Qu' est-ce qui t' arrive mon ami ?_

_Damon lui expliqua l' intrusion de Jared dans la vie de Bonnie ainsi que dans la sienne et lui fit part de ses doutes sur le fait que Stefan puisse connaître Jared. Evidemment à ce moment là Damon n' avait pas encore eu droit au récit de Stefan._

__ Ecoute je sais que tu a le pouvoir d' hypnose sur les vampires, peut-être pourrais-tu découvrir ce qui cloche chez Jared._

_Jared ne le savait pas mais Damon était bel et bien au courant de la capacité de Sage d' hypnotiser les vampires mais il ne savait pas que Jared possédait aussi cette capacité._

__ D' accord, je me mets en route pour Fell' s Church et verrais ce que je peux faire répondit Sage._

__ Merci, à bientôt alors._

Sage avait accepté d' aider Damon et il en était ravi. Son amitié avec Sage était très importante pour lui. Ce qu' il ne savait pas c' est que Sage estimait plus l' amitié de Jared que la sienne.

* * *

><p>_ Bien sûr entre.<p>

Jared était toujours surpris de l' arrivée de Sage chez lui. Il était heureux de le voir mais le fait qu' il soit venu jusqu' ici l' inquiétait un peu.

_ J' ai cru comprendre que tu avais croisé la route d' un certain Damon Salvatore dit Sage.

_ Comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda Jared étonné.

_Il m' a appelé. Il ne te fait absolument pas confiance et il est persuadé que tu connais son frère.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas je gère d' accord ? J' ai gaffé auprès de Damon mais j' ai réussi à rattraper cà.

Sage le regardait d' un air sombre.

_ Tu sais quand tu m' a posé toutes ces questions sur Bonnie je ne m' étais pas imaginé que tu irais jusqu à la suivre et aller manipuler les gens autour d' elle.

Sage vit l' air interrogateur de Jared et répondit avant mêm que celui-ci ne pose la question.

_ Damon m' a raconté les agissements de son frère. J' ai eu le temps d' apprendre à connaître un peu Stefan, son comportement est trop étrange pour être naturel.

Jared était foutu, il le savait. Il voyait la déception dans le regard de Sage.

_ Ecoute Sage je ne veux pas de mal à Stefan. Je veux juste Bonnie. C' est une question de temps maintenant.

_ Et après ? Répliqua Sage. Tu vas rendre sa liberté à Stefan en prenant le risque qu' il révèle tout à Bonnie ou tu va le laisser dans cet état et mentir éternellement à Bonnie ?

Jared paniquait. Il pensait effectivement à la suite des évènements et était déchiré. Il ne voulait sincèrement aucun mal à Stefan et il culpabilisait de mentir à Bonnie.

_ Je suis vraiment déçu Jared. Je ne t' ai pas appris çà. Je ne t' ai pas appris à jouer avec les sentiments des gens.

_ Je suis désolé Sage mais si tu connais vraiment bien Damon tu sais qu' il n' est pas bon pour Bonnie. Il est capable de la trahir ou de la faire souffrir.

_ Je sais parfaitement de quoi est capable Damon. C' est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu détruire ton plan. Je suis venu pour l' exploiter.

* * *

><p>_ Tu a appelé Sage ? S' exclama Elena.<p>

Elena, Damon, Stefan et Bonnie étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Tout le monde était au courant maintenant du récit de Stefan et des doutes de Damon.

_ Tu n' aurais pas du dit Stefan. Je connais vraiment Jared.

Stefan en avait marre de se répéter mais il avait pour ordre d' affirmer cette histoire.

_ Oui mais je n' en étais pas encore sûr. Bref il a dit qu' il allait bientôt venir à Fell' s Church. Donc s' il prépare quelque chose nous le saurons vite.

_ Je te dis qu' il ne prépare rien Damon arrête. Tu es juste véxé qu' il t' ai mis une raclée çà ne veut pas dire qu' il manigançe quelque chose.

Bonnie était agaçée d' entendre Damon parler de Jared de cette façon.

_ Désolé mon petit pinson mais tu n' est pas vraiment objective, tu flirte avec notre suspect répondit Damon avec sarcasme.

_ Désolé Damon mais tu es le seul à le suspecter. Je le connais bien et visiblement Bonnie aussi dit Stefan.

_ Moi je le trouve suspect aussi.

Elena avait parlé d' une voix forte.

_ Comme par hasard répliqua Bonnie.

Stefan et Damon n' étaient pas au courant de la dispute entre Bonnie et Elena. Ils étaient surpris de voir qu' elles étaient en froid.

_ Et ben quoi. Ce mec à débarquer il y' a quelques jours à Fell' s Church et il est déjà impliqué avec trois personnes de notre groupe dit Elena.

Elena ne voulait pas l' admettre mais elle était un peu véxée de ne pas faire partie de ces personnes. Pourquoi Jared ne l' estimait pas digne d' interêt ?

_ Et alors ? Encore une fois çà ne veut pas dire qu' il manigançe quelque chose s' exclama Bonnie.

_ Tu es vraiment naive Bonnie fit Elena avec un air de pitié.

Bonnie faillit répliquer mais ne préféra pas rentrer dans son jeu.

_ Bon alors admettons qu' il prépare quelque chose reprit Bonnie comme si de rien n était. En quoi Sage pourrait nous être utile ?

_ Et bien vous ignorez tous une chose mais Jared a un pouvoir d' hypnose sur les vampires répondit Damon.

Le coeur de Stefan fit un bond. Sage pourrait-il découvrir que Jared a une emprise sur lui ? Si c' est la cas il avait une chance de retrouver sa liberté.

_ Il a quoi ? S' exclamèrent Bonnie et Elena en coeur.

_ Je sais c' est énorme. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas on aura bientôt la vérité.

Bonnie allait répliquer qu' il n' y' avait aucune vérité à trouver mais quelqu' un frappa à la porte. Damon alla ouvrir.

_ Ah ben tiens Sage on parlait justement de toi.

Sage entra dans la pièce et serra tout le monde dans ses bras.

_ Je suis contente de te revoir dit Bonnie.

_ Moi aussi ma rouquine lui répondit Sage.

_ Alors ? Demanda Damon. Tu a vu Jared ?

_ Oui j' ai été chez lui tout à l' heure.

_ Et donc ? Qu' est-ce qu' il prépare ? S' empressa de demander Damon.

_ Et donc il ne prépare rien répondit Sage. Il a juste débarqué ici pour rencontrer Bonnie et il connait effectivement Stefan depuis le royaume des ombres.

_ Tu vois je te l' avais dit s' écria Bonnie.

Elle partit dans sa chambre telephoner à Jared, elle avait besoin de le voir.

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Damon. Tu l' a hypnotisé ?

_ Oui je l' ai fait et il n' a rien de bizarre désolé répondit Sage.

Le sang de Stefan venait de se glaçer. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Comment Sage n' avait rien pu remarquer ? Etait-il incapable d' hyponotiser un vampire si celui-ci avait le pouvoir d' hypnose ? Ca ne pouvait être que çà.

_ J' ai besoin de faire un tour dit Damon dépité.

Sage voulait parler à Damon mais il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire avant. Il devait parler à Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était à peine arriver dans sa chambre que Sage l' avait rejointe.<p>

_ On peut parler s' il te plaît ? Lui demanda gentimment Sage.

_ Euh oui pas de problème.

Jared ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit face à Bonnie.

_ Jared t' a-t-il parlé de moi ?

_ Oui il m' a expliqué que tu l' avais recueilli et que tu t' est chargé de sa transformation dit Bonnie.

Jared fixa intensément Bonnie.

_ L' a tu raconté à quelqu' un ?

_ Non a personne répondit Bonnie comme une marionnette.

_ Très bien tu gardera cette histoire pour toi d' accord ?

_ Oui Je la garderai pour moi.

Sage devait hypnotiser Bonnie, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu' elle parle à Damon ou aux autre de ce qu' elle savait sur lui et Jared. Il mit fin à l' hypnose et reprit normalement.

_ Tu sais Bonnie j' ai parlé un moment avec Jared. Il a vraiment l' air de tenir à toi.

_ C' est vrai ? Moi aussi à vrai dire mais je n' ai pas envie d' aller trop vite.

_ Et d' après ce que j' ai compris ta relation avec lui n' est pas appréciée de tout le monde ici répondit Sage.

_ Non pas vraiment. A la limite je me fous de l' avid de Damon mais le fait qu' Elena ai retourné sa veste me fait de la peine.

_ Tu n' a jamais pensé à mettre les choses à plat avec tout le monde ? Demanda Sage.

_ C' est-à-dire ? Avant que tu n' arrives on a pssé une heure à discuter de Jared et pas moyen de se mettre d' accord.

_ Oui mais Jared n' était pas là pour s' expliquer dit calmement Sage.

Bonnie commençait à comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Mais ce n' était pas une bonne idée. Damon et Jared ne tiendrait pas dix minutes avant de se sauter mutuellement à la gorge.

_ Invite Jared à la pension Bonnie. Je serais là si tu veux, je ne les laisserai pas s' entretuer si çà peut te rassurer.

_ Je ne sais pas Sage dit Bonnie.

_ C' est toi qui voit Bonnie mais je pense sincèrement que ca vaudrait le coup d' essayer.

Bonnie mit un moment à se décider puis se dit qu' elle n' avait rien à perdre. Elle appela Jared.

_ Allo ?

_ Jared ? C' est Bonnie j' espère que je ne te dérange pas.

_ Non pas du tout au contraire çà me fait très plaisir de t' entendre dit Jared.

_ Ecoute j' aimerais t' inviter à dîner à la pension si cela te dit.

_ Oui bien sûr mais il y' aura tout le monde ou seulement toi et moi ?

_ En fait il y' aura tout le monde. Je sais que tu a des problèmes avec Damon mais peut-être que si on discutait tous ensemble on pourrait un peu calmer les choses.

_ On peut essayer oui répondit Jared.

Bonnie était soulagée que Jared accepte de venir. Seulement il restait un petit problème.

_ Par contre je ne suis pas sûre que Damon accepte dit Bonnie.

Sage était resté près de Bonnie tout le long.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas je m' en occupe.

Sur ce il quitta la chambre de Bonnie.

Bonnie appréhendait cette soirée. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Sage. Il serait là pour maîtriser la situation. Mais Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s' impliquait autant. Certes il avait rendu service à Damon en cuisinant Jared mais le reste ne le concernait pas vraiment. Hors il avait rassuré Bonnie sur ce que ressentait Jared pour elle et l' avait poussée à organiser une petite réunion. Elle se ressaisit en se disant qu' elle devenait parano. Sage essayait juste d' être un bon ami pour elle c' est tout. Mais elle ignorait que si Sage l' avait poussée à organiser cette soirée, ce n' était pas du tout pour elle.

* * *

><p>Jared pensait à Bonnie. Elle venait de l' inviter ce soir à la pension comme avait prévu Sage. Il s' était déjà préparé psychologiquement pour ce soir. Sage l' avait mis au parfum.<p>

__ Comment çà tu veux l' exploiter ? Demanda Jared._

__ Oui répondit Sage. Je trouve que tu a un très bon plan même si tu a fait quelques erreurs d' innatentions. Et je suis venu pour t' aider._

__ Pourquoi ? Damon Salvatore est un très bon ami à toi répondit Jared._

__ Pas exactement._

__ Tu te souviens quand je t' ai dit que Damon m' avait trahi un jour ?_

_Sage raconta en détail ce qu' il s' était passé entre lui et Damon il y' a 140 ans. Jared posa une main sur l' épaule de son ami._

__ Je suis désolé Sage, sincèrement._

__ Ne sois pas désolé, répondit Sage. Contente-toi juste de faire ce que je te dis._

Jared s' était repassé la scène une bonne centaine de fois. Sage voulait se venger, il avait eu l' occasion de le faire au royaume des ombres mais il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Damon s' en en faire aussi à Bonnie, Elena, Stefan et Meredith. Et il ne voulait pas blesser des innocents. Il ne voulait pas non plus tuer Damon. Il voulait juste le faire souffrir autant qu' il l' avait fait souffrir.

* * *

><p>_ Non c' est hors de question S' écria Damon.<p>

Sage l' avait rejoint dans l' allée de la pension et lui avait parlé de la soirée organisée.

_ Ecoute si on s' y met a deux on aura plus de chances de le faire plier Damon. En plus il n' osera pas te faire de mal devant Bonnie.

Sage savait comment s' y prendre avec Damon, il le connaissait depuis plus de 200 ans et il avait trouvé sa faiblesse, la vraie.

_ Damon, reprit Sage. Bonnie te voit comme un abruti qui essaie juste de se meler de ses histoires pour l' embêter. Hors Jared l' a déjà compris çà et il en joue.

_ Et m' asseoir en face de lui et discuter de la pluie et du beau temps va tout résoudre. Tu ne connais pas Bonnie répondit Damon.

_ Ca ne résoudra peut-être pas tout mais ce sera toujours un bon début.

Damon réfléchit quelques minutes. Sage avait raison. Damon se tirait une balle dans le pied à chaque fois qu' il cherchait Jared. Ce que voulait Damon par dessus-tout était de renouer avec Bonnie. Et si il devait commençer par faire semblant de s' interesser à Jared il le ferait.

_ Très bien je serais là répondit-il simplement.

Sage lui souriait. Intérieurement il éclatait de joie. Que la partie commence.

* * *

><p>Stefan et Elena était restés dans la cuisine. Elle remarquait qu' il avait l' air soucieux.<p>

_ A quoi tu penses demanda-t-elle gentimment.

_ A Sage fit Stefan sans avoir pu se retenir.

_ Oui je suis contente de le revoir moi aussi.

Elena et Sage s' était liés d' une réelle amitié lors de leur périple. Il leur avait été d' un grand soutien pour elle et ses amis.

Stefan n' arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi Sage ne savait pas que Jared l' avait hypnotisé. Jared serait-il encore plus puissant que Sage ? Il ne voyait pas comment.

_ Ils sont vraiment amis lui et Damon dit Elena pensivement. Il a fait tout ce chemin juste pour essayer d' éclaircir les doutes qu' avait Damon.

Ce que venait de dire Elena fit tilt dans l' esprit de Stefan. Sage était peut-être un bon ami de Damon mais il était avant tout un vampire très occupé. Il gardait les portes de l' enfer, son père l' y obligeait. Sage n' avait pas osé abandonné son poste pour aller avec la bande dans le paradis des kitsunes mais il l' avait déserté pour venir jusqu' ici et rassurer Damon. Quelque chose n' allait pas. Stefan en mourrait d' envie mais les mots ne sortaientt pas. L' hypnose de Jared l' empêchait de le trahir de n' importe quelle façon. Mais son esprit raisonnait à toute allure. Stefan avait comprit une chose primordiale. Un chose qu' il ne pouvait dire à personne. Il avait compris que Sage et Jared étaient de mèche.

* * *

><p>Bonnie descendit rejoindre Elena et Stefan dans la cuisine.<p>

_ Bon écoutez je sais que c' est beaucoup vous demander mais ce soir on va dîner avec Jared, Sage enfin il faut qu' on y soit tous quoi.

_ N' en dit pas plus dit Elena. Tu a besoin de nous pour préparer le repas.

Elena était sur le point de dire à Bonnie de se débrouiller mais se tut quand Stefan se leva.

_ Pas de problème on va s' y mettre tout de suite.

_ Oh merci parce qu' il n' y' a aucun myen que je n' y' arrive seule lui dit Bonnie.

Elena était au pied du mur.

_ Bon ben allons-y. Dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Pendant qu' ils se mettaient au foureaux. Enfin ils, Stefan surtout. Ils discutèrent de la soirée à venir.

_ Damon est d' accord pour venir ? Demanda Elena à Bonnie.

_ Je ne sais pas, Sage a dit qu' il allait s' en charger je pense qu' il devrait y arriver.

_ Tu n' a pas peur que la soirée tourne mal ? La seule fois ou ils se sont vu Jared n' avait même pas eu le temps de s' avoir qu' il avait fait voler Damon.

Elena savait que cela angoissait Bonnie d' imaginer que cela puisse se reproduire.

_ Il n' y' a pas de raisons que ca se reproduisse. De toute façon si ca viendrait à déraper Sage m' a dit qu' il interviendrait répondit Bonnie.

_ Espérons dit Elena d' un ton faux.

Elena sentait que la soirée n' allait pas bien se passer. Du moins pas pour Bonnie. Damon serait incapable de se retenir de charrier Jared. A vrai dire c' est ce qu' elle espérait. Elle espérait que Damon déçoive Bonnie une fois de plus. Seulement ce n' est pas pour Bonnie que la soirée allait laisser un goût amer.

* * *

><p>Damon venait de rentrer à la pension. Sage avait des choses à faire il les rejoindraient plus tard. En entrant dans la salle à manger il vit la table magnifiquement dréssée avec six couverts. Il alla retrouver les autres dans la cuisine.<p>

_ Non mais je vous signale qu' on ne reçoit pas le papa ce soir dit Damon avec cynisme.

_ Commence pas Damon s' il te plaît dit calmement Stefan.

_ Sage n' est pas avec toi ? Demanda Bonnie.

_ Il avait un truc à faire, il sera pour ce soir répondit Damon.

Stefan se dit que ce truc à faire était sûrement d' aller voir Jared.

_ Ecoute Damon, le but de cette soirée est pour que vous tentiez de régler vos problèmes d' accord ? Je te demande pas d' être son ami je suis pas stupide mais au moins de voir qu' il n' a rien de mauvais ni de dangereux dit Bonnie.

Mais Bonnie ne réalisait pas que Damon n' aimait pas Jared uniquement parce qu' il avait des doutes sur ses intentions. Il ne supportait simplement pas de le voir tourner autour d' elle. La pensée que ces deux-là puissent s' embrasser ou qu' il puisse seulement posé la main sur elle le mettait hors de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était jaloux. Il n' était pas amoureux de Bonnie, il était amoureux d' Elena. En pensant à elle, Damon se rendit compte qu' il n' avait même pas remarquer sa présence jusqu' à maintenant. Il était obsédé par Bonnie et son vampire. Damon avait envie de se gifler pour s' en soucier autant. Bonnie lui avait retourné la tête en quelque jours. Du moins c' est ce qui lui semblait. Il était écoeuré d' avance à l' idée de passer la soirée avec Jared mais il le faisait pour Bonnie.

_ Je sais mon pinson. Et je serais un ange ce soir je te le promets lui dit-il avac un sourire charmant et bienveillant.

Bonnie rougit et tourna la tête. Il lui souriait rarement de cette façon mais à chaque fois l' effet était le même. Son coeur battait à toute allure et ses joues étaient en feu. Elle s' en voulut de ressentir çà alors qu' elle était avec Jared même si çà n' avait rien d' officiel. Elle ne pouvait pas effaçer ses sentiments pour Damon du jour au lendemain elle le savait mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile d' oublier Damon.

Stefan et Elena se regardaient. Elena bouillonnait de rage alors que Stefan avait envie de rire. Ils avaient tout les deux très bien vu cet échange court mais significatif entre Bonnie et Damon. La question ne se posait plus désormais. Damon et Bonnie étaient bel et bien amoureux l' un de l' autre mais les deux seuls à l' ignorer étaient Damon et Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Sage s' était rendu chez Jared. Il avait réussi à convaincre Damon de venir ce soir.<p>

_ Il a facilement accepté de venir ? Demanda Jared.

_ Assez oui, disons qu' il est un peu comme tout le monde, avec ses points forts et ses points faibles répondit Sage.

_ Bonnie m' a téléphoné tout à l' heure. Elle a l' air angoisée de cette soirée.

Jared l' avait senti à la voix de Bonnie. Il savait que ce n' était pas son idée et qu' elle avait été poussée. Il s' en voulait mais cette soirée devait avoir lieue. Pour lui et Bonnie et pour Sage. Seulement Jared sous-estimait son adversaire. Il savait que celui-ci aimait Bonnie aussi mais il ne savait pas jusqu' ou. Damon allait prendre conscience ce soir de ses sentiments. Et ni l' un ni l' autre ne le savait mais c' est Jared qui allait aider Damon à s' en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena et Bonnie s' occupaient des derniers préparatifs. Damon avait dit aux filles qu' il allait faire un petit tour avant ce soir mais Stefan savait qu' il allait se nourrir.<p>

_ Bon tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que les invités dit Elena.

Elle avait passé sa journée à cuisiner uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face devant Bonnie. Elle en avait profité aussi pour se rapprocher de Stefan mais toutes ses tentatives fut vaines. Bonnie prenait de plus en plus d' importance dans la vie de Damon et Stefan et elle, Elena, était mise à l' écart. Elle ne supportait pas du tout cela, ca la rendait malade. Si Bonnie les connaissaient c' est parce qu' Elena était avec Stefan, c' est parce qu' Elena s' était liée d' une certaine manière à Damon. Et maintenant elle essayait de lui prendre sa place. Et le comble du malheur pour Elena avait été atteint lors de l' échange entre Damon et Bonnie un peu plus tôt. Elle avait eu la nausée. Leurs sentiments l' un pour l' autre étaient tellement évidents. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Damon était à elle.

_ Oui dit Bonnie avec appréhension. J' espère que Sage ne va pas nous faire faux bond.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas il viendra la rassura Stefan.

_ Avec la chance qu' on a Damon va se pointer en retard et faire une entrée remarquée dit Bonnie.

_ Ecoute il vient au dîner c' est déjà çà répondit hargneusement Elena.

_ Tu a raison Elena. Si Monseigneur Damon nous fait la grande faveur d' accepter notre invitation il peut bien arriver avec une heure de retard.

Stefan était étonné. Depuis quand Bonnie osait répondre aux petites réflexions d' Elena. Il se surprit à être fière d' elle. Il aimait encore Elena là n' était pas la question mais il connaissait ses défaults. Elena était intelligente, belle, confiante, perspicace mais elle était aussi égocentrique, égoiste et elle jugeait les gens. Stefan avait fait abstractions de ses défaults tant il l' aimait et il faut dire qu' Elena s' était assagie grâce à lui. Mais elle redevenait peu à peu comme avant. Mais pourquoi s' en prenait-elle à Bonnie ?

_ Bon laisse tomber de toute façon Damon avait dit qu' il viendrait alors arrête de stresser dit Elena.

Elena ne savait pas ce qui l' énervait le plus. Que Bonnie lui réponde de cette façon ou que Stefan ne prenne même pas sa défense. Au contraire il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Soudain la porte de la cuisine s' ouvrit et Damon apparut.

_ Ah Damon j' ai cru que tu serais en retard dit Bonnie.

Bonnie n' avait pas oublié qu' elle avait pris la décison de ne plus parler à Damon mais ce soir il était question de faire accepter Jared et si pour cela elle devait se montrer poli avec Damon elle le ferait.

_ Je t' ai dit que je serait là. Sage n' est pas encore là ? Demanda Damon.

Jared devait arriver d' ici une demie heure mais Sage était censé arriver un peu avant. Il n' eut pas le temps de continuer à se poser la question que Sage surgit dans la cuisine à son tour.

_ Hey les gens alors vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Sage avec entrain.

_ Oui il ne manque plus que Jared dit Elena.

Ils passèrent la demie heure à discuter un peu de tout et de rien après avoir décidé ou chacun allait s' asseoir à table. Soudain quelqu' un sonna à la porte. La soirée allait commençer.

* * *

><p>Jared s' était mit en route. Pendant le trajet il imaginait le déroulement de la soirée. Mais il n' imaginait pas comment elle allait tourner. Il arriva à la pension et sonna à la porte.<p>

_ Jared entre je t' en prie dit Bonnie avec un gran sourire.

Elle était contente de le voir. Elle avait pensé à ce moment toute la journée.

_ Bonsoir Bonnie, je suis heureux de voir dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il allait l' embrasser mais les autres arrivèrent pour le saluer. Il fit la bise à Elena et serra la main des garçons. Puis comme prévu il regarda Sage d' un air surpris.

_ Bonsoir dit Sage. Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin.

Damon souriait intérieurement. N' étant pas au courant du lien qui unissait Sage et Jared il pensait que celui-ci était réellement surpris de le voir.

_ Oui je te reconnais répondit Jared.

_ Bonsoir content de te revoir repris Jared.

_ Moi aussi dit Stefan avec un sourire forcé.

Tout le monde alla s' assoir dans le salon oui des apéritifs étaient posés sur la table. En bon hotesse Bonnie servit à boire tout le monde. Sage prit la parole en premier.

_ Bonnie nous à beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais dit-il à Jared.

Jared regarda Bonnie qui lui sourit tendrement.

_ C' est gentil de sa part dit-il en serrant la main de Bonnie dans la sienne. Mais j' ai cru comprendre que vous m' aviez invité ici pour me connaître un peu plus alors si vous avez des questions n' hésitez pas.

Damon sauta sur l' occasion.

_ Comment a-tu connu Stefan ?

_ Je pensais qu' il te l' aurait déjà dit en faisant un clin d' oeil à Stefan que personne d' autre ne vit. Je l' ai rencontré au royaume des ombres. Il était prisonnier là-bas, moi j' étais chargé de servir les repas. Et au bout d' un moment je me suis pris d' amitié pour lui.

Damon était déçu. La version de Jared concordait parfaitement avec celle de Stefan. Une heure s' était écoulée. Jared avait répondu aux questions que lui posait Damon, Elena, Bonnie et Sage. Et ses réponses ne révelaient rien d' inquiétant mais Damon ne desespérait pas. Ils se décidèrent de se mettre à table. Jared était en bout de table ainsi que Damon ainsi ils se retrouvaient face à face. Elena était à côté de Stefan face à Sage et Bonnie à côté de Sage face à Stefan. Le repas venait d' être servi.

_ Et tu a vécu pendant combien de temps au royaume des ombres demanda Damon.

_ Toute ma vie jusqu' à il y' a quelque jours c' est à dire depuis 1448 répondit Jared.

Bonnie fit le calcul dans sa tête. Jared lui avait dit qu' il avait 26 ans depuis 1462 mais il vivait au royaume des ombres depuis ses 12 ans. Jared disait la vérité donc. Damon continua sur sa lancée.

_ Depuis 1448 ? Ne me dis pas que tu es résté seul pendant autant de temps fit-il avec une fausse pitié.

_ Non heureusement. J' ai rencontré des gens bien quand même dit Jared.

Sage et Jared se regardèrent discrètement. L' hameçon était lançé, restait de voir si Damon allait mordre.

_ Vraiment ? Comme qui ? Demanda Damon interessé.

Sage triompha intérieurement. Jared gardait un visage aimable.

_ Pas mal de personnes répondit Jared. Mais j' admets avoir eu beaucoup d' affections pour une jeune humaine. Elle s' appelait Emily elle était ma meilleure amie.

Le masque sarcastique que portait Damon se fissurait peu à peu. c' était forcément une coincidence se dit-il. Emily était un prénom très courant.

_ C' était ? Dit Bonnie avec intensité.

_ Oui. Il y' a eu un accident un jour. Un des murs des ruelles du royaume des ombres s' était effondré et Emily était malheureusement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment dit Jared en baissant la tête.

_ Oh je suis désolée Jared dit Bonnie en lui serrant le bras.

Damon crut qu' il allait s' évanouir. Ce n' était pas une coincidence, c' était bien cette même Emily. Il regardait Sage qui ne laissait rien paraître. Ce n' était pas possible que Jared connaissait Emily sans que Sage le sache. Ca ne pouvait pas être un hasard que Sage se soit déplacé si facilement et qu' il n' ait rien trouvé de louche sur Jared. Et ca ne pouvait pas être un hasard si Sage avait lançé l' idée d' inviter Jared à un dîner. Damon comprit soudain. Il été le dindon de la farce.

_ Sage s' il te plaît dis-moi que ce n' est pas ce que je pense ? Demanda Damon d' un ton désespéré.

Tout le monde s' était tu.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Sage innocemment.

Mais le regard de Sage n' avait rien d' innocent. Il était malicieux et vengeur.

_ Je parle d' Emily ! S' écria Damon. Je ne crois pas aux coincidence. Tu connais forcément Jared.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Interrompa Jared. Sage et moi nous ne connaissons pas.

Bonnie cligna des yeux, elle savait que Jared mentait mais ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne trouvait même pas çà bizarre. L' hypnose de Sage l' en empêchait.

_ Oh arrêtez la comédie cria Damon en se levant d' un bond. Je dois avouer que je n' ai rien vu venir.

_ De quelle comédie parle-tu Damon ? Qu' est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Sage.

_ C' est pour Emily que tu fais çà ? C' est pour quoi ?

Damon explosait complètement. Il n' en revenait toujours pas de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Les yeux de Sage lançaient des éclairs. Il se leva brusquement et se positionna face à Damon.

_ Ne me parle pas d' elle. Je ne connais sincèrement pas Jared alors malheureusement oui c' est une coincidence. Si tu veux en douter je t' en prie mais tu a perdu le droit de me parler d' Emily. Tâche de le faire encore une fois et tu el regretteras.

Quelque chose s' était cassé entre Sage et Damon. Bien sûr quelque chose était cassé depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais Damon avait cru Sage quand celui-ci l' avait pardonné. Il se tourna vers Jared.

_ Tu me paiera ce que tu es en train de faire. Dit Damon d un ton menaçant.

_ Bon allez tout le monde se calme. On peut pas juste se rasseoir et discuter de çà tranquillement.

Stefan s' était levé et avait prit la parole. Pour lui les choses étaient claires depuis ce matin. Sage et Jared étaient de mèche. Maintenant il venait d' apprendre que Sage avait visiblement une vieille rancoeur envers Damon. Il était clair qu' il s' agissait de vengeance. Mais une fois de plus il ne pouvait rien dire.

_ Ne t' en mêle pas Stefan, pas maintenant lui dit Damon.

Jared se leva et s' adressa à Bonnie.

_ Ecoute Bonnie je te remercie sincèrement de m' avoir invité ce soir mais je pense que ce n' était pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolé mais je vais y' aller, je te rappelle demain d accord dit Jared en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

_ Je comprends, je suis désolée moi aussi dit Bonnie.

Elle était en colère contre Damon. Il était vraiment incapable de se contrôler.

_ C' est çà tire-toi comme un lâche dit Damon avec colère.

Sage se leva à son tour.

_ Bon je crois qu' il vaudrait mieux limiter les dégâts. Je vais y aller moi aussi.

_ Comme par hasard. Je vous promets de découvrir ce que vous cachez tout les deux.

_ Il n' y' a rien à découvrir tu es juste un peu parano et j' en suis désolé lança Jared.

C' en était trop pour Damon. Il se jeta droit sur Jared. Ils traversèrent tout les deux la pièce mais Jared prit le dessus sur Damon et le rejeta à l' autre bout de la pièce. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit et partit en direction de sa voiture. Sage s' était éclipsé sans que personne s' en aperçoive pendant la lutte entre Damon et Jared.

_ Jared attends s' il te plaît !

Bonnie courait pour le rejoindre mais Damon la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte. Il était trop tard Jared était parti. Damon tenait fermement les bras de Bonnie.

_ Tu a encore tout foutu en l' air Damon ! Je t' avais demandé qu' une seule chose.

Bonnie pleurait. Elle était vraiment déçue et triste.

_ Je suis désolé d' accord, je suis désolé Bonnie.

Damon regardait fixement Bonnie. La lune se reflétait sur son visage. et son visage reflétait une grande mélancolie. Elle était simplement magnifique. Damon luttait mais ne tint plus. Il approcha son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bonnie. Voyant qu' elle ne se défendait plus il approfondit le baiser.

Bonnie n' était plus connectée à la réalité. Tout ce qu' elle entendait était les battements de son coeur qui étaient affolés. Le baiser qu' elle avait eu avec Jared avait été magique. De par sa tendresse, sa douceur et sa spontanéité. Mais le baiser que lui donnait Damon n' avait pas de mot pour être décrit. Damon lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Malgrès cela elle mit fin au baiser. Elle le regarda quelques instants puis retourna à la pension sans dire un mot.

Damon était encore sous le choc. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il s' était laisser aller en l' embrassant, il avait fait tomber son masque et sa carapace. Il était tiraillé par pleins d' émotions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu' il ressentait, du moins il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le ressentait pour elle. Il avait envie de la retrouver et de l' embrasser encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce qui s' était passé avec Jared et Sage quelques minutes plus tôt n' importait pas Damon à cet instant. Il était toujours figé par le baiser qu' il avait échangé avec Bonnie. Il décida de ne pas passer la nuit à la pension, il devait vraiment être seul. Il avait entendu Stefan monter dans sa chambre juste après la bagarre entre Damon et Jared. Il pensait qu' Elena l' avait surement suivi. Mais Elena était resté assise figée par la tournure de la soirée. Quand tout le monde avait déserté la pièce elle s' était reprise. Elle alla à la fenêtre pour voir si Damon et Bonnie avaient rattrapés Jared mais ce n' est pas du tout ce qu' elle vit. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène et était montée rapidement dans sa chambre quand elle vit Bonnie revenir vers la pension. Elle n' avait pas réussi à empêcher ce rapprochement. Elle entendit Stefan qui était dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Elle entra dans la chambre de celui-ci et chercha son téléphone. Après avoir trouvé le numéro qu' elle voulait, elle le composa après être retournée dans sa chambre.

_ Allo ?

_ Jared c' est Elena. Il faut que je te parle.


End file.
